Entwined Destinies: The Revised Edition
by Lilac Moon
Summary: A new and completely redone Chapter 12 is up! The final battle commences. Will the power of love be enough to win? BillyKat TommyKim WesJen RockyAisha AdamTanya JasonTrini
1. Destiny a Thousand Years in the Making

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon. That's right! Are you surprised? Didn't think so.

AN: Hello readers, welcome to the revised edition of Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds, my Power Ranger/Sailor Moon crossover. I am doing a major overhaul on this story because I think I can make it much better and I was entirely happy with the first version. So, I hope you enjoy this new version. Some things will stay the same, but there will be a lot of changes. Once I am done rewriting this one, I will move on to revive the other two pieces in this trilogy. I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think! Thanks.

Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds(The Revised Edition)

Chapter 1: Destiny a Thousand Years in the Making

By Andrea

She couldn't stand any longer, as she came crashing down on her knees. Galaxia was just too strong. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru were gone. Even the Sailor Starlights had not survived. Their lives were taken by evil. Mina, Rei, Lita, and Ami were unconscious, but still alive. Darien fought valiantly as well, but he too was knocked unconscious. Their world was ending, she had failed them all. Sparkling tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Pluto appeared before her. A bright light was the last thing she saw before unconsciousness over came her.

Serena opened her bright blue eyes, only to find her friends, cats, and beloved standing over her. They were in a very strange place with lots of computers and a strange glowing tube with a giant head inside. Serena's attention diverted back to her friends that were alive and well.

"What? You guys are okay? What happened?" Serena wondered.

"Pluto sent us to another dimension. Our world is gone Sere," Darien spoke gently. Tears welled in Serena's eyes.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way? All those poor people? Being Sailor Moon wasn't a gift, it was a curse!" Serena yelled.

"That's not true my little bunny, you know that," a voice said. Standing before them were six spirits. All of them women.

"Sorry to startle you child, but we must speak with you all. But I suppose introductions are in order," the woman said.

"I am Serenity, your mother Serena," she said.

"I am Athena, Queen of Mercury, your mother Ami," said a blue haired woman.

"I am Aphrodite, Queen of Venus, your mother Mina," said a woman with long blond hair.

"I am Ceres, Queen of Mars, your mother Rei," said a raven-haired woman.

"I am Juno, Queen of Jupiter, your mother Lita," said a brunette woman.

"And I am Iris, Queen of Elysian, your mother Darien," said a dark haired woman.

"You all fought valiantly against Galaxia, but she was much too strong. We have given you a second chance. You may continue to defend this world, or you may pass on the powers and legend to those destined to protect this world. You may live normal lives," Queen Serenity said.

"This is Zordon, he is a good wizard and advisor to those who protect this world. I will let him take over the story," Queen Serenity said.

"Thank you Serenity, I will begin my story many years ago. Back to the time when this world and your world were one and the same. My champions defend our world and are known as the power rangers. In the days of the silver millennium, they too were a part of your court princess Serena. But before your mother and I reveal the legend, I must summon my charges. Their powers have been destroyed and they have no defenses against the forces of evil. This world was turned back seven years in time, making my charges children. Billy, my blue ranger, managed to re age himself, but was unable to help the others. But before any decisions are made about your powers, I will reveal the legend with the help of your mother.

Suddenly, six streaks of teleportation arrived in the power chamber.

"You wanted to see us Zordon?" Billy asked, as the five young rangers followed him.

"Yes rangers, we have some very important things to attend to. But first, it is time to restore the rest of you to your correct ages. The Sailor scouts have that power and they are going to help us. The rest of your questions will be answered in the legend we are about to reveal to you," Zordon said. Serena looked at her scouts. They had mutually decided that they would most likely relinquish their powers and retire to normal lives, but first the legend had to be heard. This would most likely be their last transformation.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina called.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei called.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita called.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami called.

"Moon Eternal Makeup!" Serena called. As they were transformed into the Sailor scouts, Darien took on the likeness of Tuxedo mask.

"Sailor Planet Healing!" they chanted. Magical dust swept over the young rangers and Billy. The young rangers were returned to their correct ages and Billy was cleansed of any side effects his re ageing could have had. Billy smiled at his friends and briefly let his eyes rest on Katherine. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Kat almost blushed at Billy's warm, handsome smile. She carefully hid it and smiled back at him.

"Now rangers, queen Serenity and I will tell you about the legend and all your questions about our visitors will be answered. Queen Serenity used her magic to take them all back to that time a thousand years ago...

_A thousand years ago, a kingdom known as the moon kingdom existed. The kingdom was powerful, but good and prosperous. So good that the reign of this kingdom was called the Silver Millennium. The moon kingdom was ruled by Queen Serenity. Serenity had not one, but two daughters. The eldest one was called Katherine and the younger one was known as Serena. Katherine was betrothed to the prince of earth...Darien. But Darien and Katherine were not in love with each other. Darien was in love with Serena and Katherine was in love with William, the blue power ranger in her court. Unfortunately, the earth insisted in the marriage of their prince to one of the moon princess'. So Katherine chose to relinquish her crown to her younger sister so they could both marry the men they loved. Normally, the princess would only be allowed to marry a prince, but William was also a prince. He was the prince of Mercury alongside his twin sister princess Ami or Sailor Mercury. Serena and Darien would marry alongside William and Katherine. _

_But one day, tragedy struck. Queen Beryl attacked and Queen Serenity knew the only way to save her daughters, the prince, the scouts, and the rangers was to wipe their memories and plunged them into the future. But something unexpected happened. Serena, Darien and the scouts were sent to the future of their world, while Katherine, William and the rangers were pulled into another dimension. They were separated with no apparent way to fix it. I though the scouts would be fine, but the rangers had always provided much protection and without them Galaxia was not defeated. I saw a window of opportunity to reunite scouts and rangers and made it so. Now, Serena and the others will choose their future paths._

They returned to reality and everyone present looked shocked. Billy and Kat remembered everything about their last moments together...

_"Wil don't go!" Katherine cried. The blue ranger removed his helmet. His uniform was made of resilient armor rather than spandex. Katherine's long gown flowed around her and her silvery blonde hair cascaded down her back._

_"I have tomy love," he replied, as he caressed her cheek._

_"Please let me fight with you!" Katherine pleaded. _

_"I can't let you come near that witch my princess_. _She wishes to kill you and your sister," William replied. _

_"But if she killed you, I couldn't live without you," Katherine cried, as she hugged him tightly. _

_"I must fight for our future," Wil said, as he kissed her passionately. _

_"Come back to me my prince," Katherine said._

_"I will my moon angel," Wil said, as he kissed her again, before running off into the fray of fighting. There were many loud violent explosions following that. Katherine cried for her beloved, but then everything went blank as the children of the moon court were put into a deep sleep and cast into the future... _

Kat and Billy's eyes locked for a moment, but they looked away once Serena began talking.

"Mother, the scouts and I have decided to relinquish our powers. After all, Katherine was first in line to be Sailor Moon. We like the idea of having a chance at normal and being advisors," Serena reported.

"Very well my bunny," Queen Serenity said, as the Imperium silver crystal appeared in her hand. Using her magic, she encased it in a compact and stepped up to Katherine. Tears welled in the queen's eyes.

"Katherine, my beautiful first born, I give to you the Imperium silver crystal. With it, you will fight evil and someday become queen of this world. I know you and William need to sort out your feelings, but I ask you both not to fight the feelings you both know are already there," Queen Serenity said, as she placed the compact in Katherine's hands and kissed her forehead. The queen nodded to Darien and placed his palm out in front of Billy, Rocky, Adam and Tommy. Four signs flashed on each of their foreheads and they were transformed into royal armor. Rocky's was jade green, Adam's was midnight blue, Tommy's was white, and Billy's was black and gold.

The sign on Billy's forehead matched Kat's and was of the crescent moon. The sign on Rocky's was that of Jupiter. The sign on Adam's was that of Mercury. And the sign on Tommy's was that of Venus.

"You are the planet knights. You will share the powers of your planet with one of the scouts. We still have three scouts and one knight to add before the team is complete," Darien continued.

"Rocky, you are the knight of Jupiter. You will share the powers of thunder and lightning alongside Aisha,"

"Adam, you are the knight of Mercury. You will share the powers of water and ice alongside Sailor Mercury when she is found,"

"Tommy, you are the knight of Venus. You will share the powers of love and beauty alongside Sailor Venus when she is found,"

"And Billy, you are the prince of the moon. You will share the powers of the moon alongside princess Katherine," Darien finished. Lita stepped up next.

"Aisha, you are Sailor Jupiter. Use the powers of thunder and lightning to protect this world from evil. This is your star wand. Use the words Jupiter Star Power to transform into Sailor Jupiter," Lita said as she handed Aisha the star wand. Serena stepped up to her sister.

"I've always wanted a sister," Serena said.

"Me too, I hope we can get to know each other," Kat replied.

"Me too. To call on your powers, say the words Moon Crystal Power," Serena said. Kat nodded.

"I have located our other scouts and one knight. Zordon, can you please teleport Darien, Mina, Ami and Rei to their location?" Serenity asked.

"Yes Serenity," Zordon replied.

"Hey Ami, I always hated being an only child," Billy told her. Ami giggled.

"Me too, it looks like we have some catching up to do when I get back," Ami replied. Billy nodded and the four of them teleported away.

Suddenly, the power chamber's alarm went off.

"Use the powers to defeat the menace and then to restore this world to it's normal time," Serena said.

Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Tommy were already transformed and waited as the girls called on their powers for the first time.

"Ready Aisha?" Katherine asked.

"Yea, let's do it," Aisha replied.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Katherine called.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Aisha called.

Katherine and Aisha transformed into the Sailor scouts and the six teleported to the battle scene to assist the Aquitian rangers who were fighting the Hydro Hog.

The two scouts and four knights arrived at the battle.

"Let's take this guy down!" Billy said as he and the guys charged the monster.

* * *

"What's this? It's those blasted rangers. They're all big again, and what are these powers?" Zedd yelled.

"I don't know Zeddy, but I have a bad feeling," Rita replied.

"They are using what are known as the planet powers. I didn't think they existed in this dimension," Master Vile said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the M-51 galaxy," Zedd spat.

"Well I came back for another go with the power brats. But this power they are using is far superior to that of the ranger power," Vile said.

"What! How can that be! I'm getting a headache!" Rita whined.

"Do not worry daughter. There is another reason that Divatox and I have set our sights on earth. The earthlings are said to possess what are known as pure heart crystals. Some are very powerful, while others are only minimally powerful If you find the right ones, the finder will be granted amazing powers. Divatox and I have designed such monsters to carry out these attacks and these new scouts and knights shouldn't be too much trouble," Vile said.

"Yeah right," Zedd mumbled under his breath.

"Zeddy, let's make the Hydro Hog city sized!" Rita said.

"No Rita! Enlarging the monster will be a last resort. We must deal with these scouts differently than we have before. They are a completely different fighting force now. From what I've heard from the legend, someday the one known as Sailor Moon, or the moon princess will become queen of this world. We must not allow that to happen. They aren't normal teenaged super heroes anymore, and we must deal with them differently, or all evil will perish," Vile said.

* * *

"They're not enlarging him! That's not like Rita and Zedd," Rocky said.

"No it's not, but we're different now, and they are going to adjust to the situation," Tommy replied.

Billy was doing well, but Hydro Hog caught him off guard and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Take this hog breath! Supreme Thunder Crash! Aisha yelled.

The Hydro Hog conducted the electricity and was severely injured.

"Finish him moon girl!" Aisha called. Katherine nodded, as the moon scepter appeared in her hand.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Kat called as she released the attack at the Hydro hog. The attack hit him dead on and tore through his body, causing him to combust and explode.

"Wow! That was some attack!" Rocky said.

"I'll say," Billy replied. Kat blushed at Billy's compliment. The puzzled Aquitian rangers followed suit as they all returned to the power chamber for debriefing.

* * *

"That was an amazing battle! You guys really know how to fight! And Katherine, you were especially great. You're not a crybaby at all like Serena is!" Lita blurted. Serena seethed.

"Be quiet Lita!" Serena yelled.

"It's okay Serena, I'm sure you were a wonderful Sailor Moon," Kat replied.

"I've always wanted a big sister, we're going to have so much fun! But I bet right now, there's someone you'd like to talk to," Serena hinted.

Billy and Kat's eyes locked and the air became very uncomfortable. Billy and Kat stepped outside the power chamber. The view of the desert gave an alluring presence as they gazed down at it from the mountain.

* * *

"Kat...I understand if you're feeling...uncertain. I mean I'm not the kind of guy that beautiful girls have crushes on, much less fall in love with. Maybe we fell in love back then, but if you don't feel the same way...I understand. Nothing is set in stone, and I'll understand if you don't want to be together," Billy said. Kat smiled to herself and turned to face him.

"You really ought to give yourself more credit. While we were children and you were an adult, I watched as you took charge. It was like you were born to lead. You were so brave and strong. I had a crush on you before that, but during that time I fell in love with you. Even before all of this, I loved you. I was just too shy to admit it," Kat said.

"Kat, I don't know what to say. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you and I was never the type to fall in love at first sight until I saw you. Adam keeps pushing me to ask you out. But I never thought of myself as a guy that you would be interested in," Billy replied.

"We really are destined to be together. I love you Billy, my prince," Kat said.

" I love you too Katherine, my princess," Billy said. For the first time in a thousand years, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Destiny had been fulfilled. Love had been awakened in the hearts of the two saviors of the world. Evil would perish in the light of their love.

AN: What do you think? Please give me some feedback, and give me your input. I hope you enjoyed it. The second chapter should be up soon. In the next chapter, we meet Sailor Mercury and the Knight of Mars. Who could they be? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Bye for now!


	2. A Complete Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon. It's as simple as that.

AN: Thank you all for the great reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the revised edition. Here's the second revised chapter. Review and let me know what you think!

Ages:

Serena, Lita, Mina, Rei, Tanya: 16

Ami, Billy, Katherine, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Jason, Trini, Tommy, and Kim: 17

Darien: 20

Entwined Destinies: The Revised Edition

Chapter 2: A Complete Team

Serena and Lita watched Rocky eat in absolute awe.

"Wow, and I thought Serena ate a ton," Lita said.

"Very funny Lita," Serena replied. Billy and Kat entered the youth center hand in hand.

"Hey Serena, looks like your big sister has been struck by cupid," Aisha pointed out.

"I'm glad. I can't wait to get to know my sister," Serena replied.

"Truthfully, it's about time those two got together," Adam mentioned.

"Don't I know it, Kat's had a crush on him for a while now," Aisha replied.

"Billy's had a crush on Kat since she moved to Angel Grove," Adam replied.

"Hey guys," Billy greeted, as he and Kat joined them at the table.

"You guys look good together," Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy," Kat replied. The others agreed with him.

"Serena, I thought later you, Lita, Aisha and I could go to the mall and show you around Angel Grove," Kat suggested.

"That sounds great!" Serena replied.

"Yeah, I would love to see the city that we're going to live in," Lita replied.

"Hey, where are you guys going to stay?" Rocky asked.

"That's a good question. We better figure something out," Billy replied.

"Hey, I heard Artemis talking about that. Maybe he and Luna know," Lita mentioned.

"They're outside, let's go talk to them. We can go to the park and I'm sure no one will hear us then," Kat suggested. The group agreed and left Ernie's after paying him for their food and drinks.

* * *

Once they were alone in the park, Artemis spoke.

"Soon, the rest of the chosen scouts will be here. Once the team is complete, you will have the power return the world to it's correct time. With that, will come a few changes. Your families will be slightly effected by this. Billy, since you and Ami really are fraternal twins, your father will remember Ami as his daughter. Katherine, the same goes for your parents. Serena really is your younger sister and Mina really is your cousin. Your parents will remember this. Mina will live with you because they will remember that they took Mina in after her parents died when she was four.

Adam, your parents will remember Rei as their adoptive daughter they adopted from Japan. And Rocky, your parents will remember Lita as their adoptive daughter as well. Since Darien is going to be going to college, he'll be living in the dorms," Artemis explained. The former rangers accepted what Artemis was saying and were amazed at how well the world would adjust to all of this.

* * *

"I can't believe it! Her of all people!" Rita ranted.

"What are you whining about now Rita," Zedd demanded.

"Zeddy, you promised me that I would be queen! And now, all the sudden, miss Kitty is future queen of Earth! I'm getting a headache!" Rita screamed. If Zedd had eyeballs, he would have rolled them.

"Fear not my daughter, we shall stop these scouts," Vile promised.

"You couldn't even stop them as rangers. How are you going to destroy them now?" Zedd wondered.

"Simple, once I locate the scattered shards of the zeo crystal, I will have all the power I need," Vile said.

"Can you do that daddy?" Rita asked.

"Of course, Divatox and I are already scanning for the crystals. It's only a matter of time before we locate one. The scanner is designed specifically to locate the shards in any place, time, and dimension," Vile replied.

"And you really think those rotten teens won't try to stop you?" Zedd asked.

"Of course they will, but Divatox and I have combined our resources and advanced our monster making abilities based on the data we have collected from the dimension the original scouts came from. We have found that humans possess what are known as pure heart crystals. They are extremely powerful when many are gathered, but only those with pure hearts hold the most powerful ones," Vile said.

"Well Angel Grove is full of goody two shoes, how are you going to find the most powerful ones?" Zedd asked.

"Simple, you may come in Scorpina," Vile announced.

"So good to be back," she announced.

"Scorpina will be watching people in Angel Grove in her human form. When she spots someone who she suspects of having a pure heart, she will get close to them and then target them," Vile said.

"If you have nothing else, I think I will begin at the beach since it's such a nice day," Scorpina said evilly.

"Very good Scorpina, do not fail me," Vile said.

"I promise not to master," she replied, as she transformed into human form and teleported to earth.

* * *

Rei and Darien arrived in Geneva.

"Looks like we have a knight and a scout in the same place,"Rei said.

"Yea, let's find them. I'm sure those characters on the moon will be launching another attack soon," Darien replied.

"Right, let's go,"Rei replied.

Jason Lee Scott couldn't figure it out. One day he was seventeen, and the next he was eleven. And for some reason, he and Trini remembered everything. They were sure that Zedd was responsible for all this. Jason and Trini walked out of the elementary school they were being forced to attend, when two people approached them.

"Hello, my name is Darien, and this is Rei," Darien said.

"We don't know you, but you seem to know us," Trini replied calmly.

Reiand Darien watched as the sign of Mars flashed on Trini's forehead and the sign of Mars flashed on Jason's. The four were plunged into their subconscious past thanks to the powers of Serenity and Zordon. There, the legend was revealed. Trini and Jason remembered everything before the four of them were returned to reality.

"Wow, I can't believe all that was real," Trini said.

"It was and now we must return to the power chamber so Darien and I can return you to your correct ages. Then, you will accept your rightful place in Princess Katherine and prince William's court," Ami said.

"We're ready," Jason said. When the coast was clear, the four teleported away.

* * *

Scorpina watched the people on the beach and decided that the cute lifeguard would be her first victim as she had just witnessed him rescuing a child from drowning.

'He's perfect. Only those with pure hearts risk their lives for others,' Scorpina thought as a small seed-like thing appeared in her hand. Vile and Divatox had created these demon seeds to bore into objects to create their monsters. These were by far more powerful than any monster they had ever created, since the spirits inside the seeds were those of actual demons from Vile's dark dimensions. She spotted a rather large starfish in the surf and let the seed float to it. The seed bored into the starfish and waited for the time to strike.

"That was amazing how you saved that little boy," the disguised Scorpina said.

"Thanks, my name is Scott," he greeted.

"I'm Sabrina," she replied.

"Nice to meet you," he replied.

"Wow, look at that neat starfish!" Sabrina faked. Scott picked it up for her.

"Yeah, that's a really cool one," he replied. Suddenly, it exploded with green light, blowing Scott to the ground. The starfish became a monster and Sabrina revealed her true form as Scorpina.

"Who are you!" he demanded.

"I am Scorpina and this is the Stormy Starfish. We're here to take a look at your pure heart! Go my monster!" Scorpina called. The starfish monster used the black star on her forehead to project a purple beam into the boy's chest. He screamed, as he felt his crystal being brought out.

"A rather bright one, though not too powerful. However, it will make a nice start to our collection," Scorpina said.

Kat and the others arrived at the beach and were met with a stunning sight.

"That's Scorpina!" Adam said.

"What's are she and that monster doing to that man?" Kat wondered.

"Yeah, and what's that glowing thing that Scorpina is looking at?" Rocky asked.

"That is a pure heart crystal! The villains in this world must have discovered their powers. We will explain more later, but you must transform and stop them from stealing that heart crystal. He will die if his heart crystal is not returned to his body!" Luna exclaimed.

Green stardust formed around Aisha's hand, as he star wand materialized.

"Jupiter Star Power!" she called. Lightning bolts surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a green skirt, a pink bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. An emerald jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and green boots appeared on her feet.

Kat held out her compact and called out her transformation.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Kat called. Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a blue skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet.

"Wow, I could really get used to those transformations," Rocky said, as his eyes glazed over, while looking at Aisha

"Tell me about it," Billy replied, as Kat's transformation had the same effect on him.

"Hello! Don't you think we need to get in there?" Tommy said, snapping them to reality.

"Power of the planets! In the name of the moon, we call on your powers!" Billy called. Their armor molded itself around their bodies and flowing capes billowed in the wind.

"Knight of Mercury!" Adam called.

"Knight of Venus!" Tommy called.

"Knight of Jupiter!" Rocky called.

"Knight of the Moon!" Billy called.

* * *

Darien held his hand out in front of Jason and transformed him into a deep crimson armor.

"You are the Knight of Mars and will share the powers of fire alongside Trini," Darien announced.

"Trini, the power has chosen you to become Sailor Mars. This is your transformation wand. Call out the words Mars Star Power to transform," Rei said.

"There is a monster attacking at the beach. You must go help the others," Zordon reported.

"Ready Tri?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, let's do this," Trini replied. Jason was already transformed and he waited for Trini to experience her first transformation.

"Mars Star Power!" Trini called. Fire surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest and back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared on her forehead and red high heels appeared on her feet.

* * *

"Stop right there demon!" Kat called.

"Hello brats, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Stormy Starfish. And I will destroy you in the name of master Vile!" it ranted.

"Not a chance sea freak! We're the Sailor scouts!" Kat called.

"And we're the planet knights!" Billy said.

"We will not allow you to hurt innocent people. We stand for love and we stand for justice. And in the name of moon, we shall punish you!" Kat said.

"We'll see about that moon brat!" the starfish screeched, as it launched it's hurricane attack at her.

"Oh no you don't creep!" Aisha called, as an antenna rose from her tiara.

"Supreme...Thunder...Crash!" she called, as he tossed the violent storm at the monster, which cancelled it and gave it a shock. But the monster was clearly far from being defeated. The starfish laughed as it volleyed some stingers in Billy's direction.

"Billy watch out!" Kat called. But Billy was hit in the chest with the stinger. Billy was stunned, but quickly pulled it out.

"Don't get hit by those things, they'll paralyze you!" Billy called.

The monster aimed them at Sailor Moon and fired.

"Kat!" Billy called, as he ran to her, but feared he wouldn't make it in time, for much of his energy was drained by the stinger. Kat stood frozen and clenched her eyes shut.

"Mars...Celestial Fire...Surround!" a female voice called. The fire ring attack stopped the stinger in mid air and turned it to ashes.

"Mars Fireball...Blast!" a male voice called, as the monster was hit with an inferno. Sparks ensued and threw the monster to the ground.

"Trini! Jason!" Billy called.

"In the flesh," Trini replied.

"It's you're turn moon girl," Billy said. Kat nodded and willed the scepter into her hands.

"Moon...Scepter...Elimination!" Kat called. The crescent moon attack hit the monster and effectively obliterated it. Scorpina seethed.

"You won this battle, but you won't win the war!" she announced, as a beam of teleportation swept her up. The heart crystal returned to the boy's chest and he woke up.

"Whoa, who are you?" he asked in amazement.

"I'm Sailor Moon and these are the sailor scouts and knights. The evil monster that attacked you has been vanquished," Kat said, as she and the others turned to leave. The boy sat there speechless for a few moments, but then got up and ran off. The news of this new fighting force would spread like wildfire.

"Thank you both so much," Kat said.

"Hey, we're just doing our jobs," Jason replied.

"Rei and Darien revealed the whole legend to you?" Billy asked.

"Yes, and we happily accept our places in your court," Trini replied.

"Welcome to the team," Adam said.

* * *

"I am sorry master, I did not anticipate the arrival of new scouts," Scorpina kneeled in front of him.

"It is only a minor set back. The Stormy Starfish was rather weak compared to my other demons. Our next monster will be much more powerful," Vile replied.

The scouts returned to the power chamber for debriefing.

"So what were those heart crystals? What do they do?" Kat asked.

"Every human possess a pure heart crystal. Some are more powerful than others. Master Vile must be seeking the purity force," Luna explained.

"But the three crystals with treasures were in Amara, Michelle, and Trista. They're gone, so what does he hope of finding?" Serena asked.

"The purity force in this world is different. This object, known as the zeo crystal, is coveted by all evil," Artemis explained.

"The zeo crystal!" Billy exclaimed.

"You know of it?" Luna asked.

"Yea, we broke it into five pieces and scattered them across time and space," Adam said.

"Master Vile attempted to gain it, but we put a stop to that when we were still the power rangers," Tommy mentioned.

"I fear that he is attempting to locate them. If he does, we must stop him from gaining them at all costs," Luna said. They nodded in understanding, as once again, the zeo crystal had come into play.

* * *

Ami arrived in what looked like Africa. She could tell because a large, yet sickly looking Lion loomed near her.

"I had no idea I would find my scout here. Oh well, better get going," Ami replied. She began to walk away from the lion, but it seemed to follow her. She tripped out of fright and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It startled her, but she looked back and saw a girl. The girl motioned for her to be quiet and helped her up.

"Thanks. I'm Ami Mizuno, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Tanya Sloan. What are you doing out here, it's dangerous," Tanya asked.

"I'm looking for someone," Ami said as she scanned the girl. The Mercury symbol flashed on the girl's forehead.

"I'm looking for you,"Ami said.

"Me, but we don't even know each other," Tanya replied. Ami used her powers and the two girls were plunged into the past where the legend was revealed to Tanya.

* * *

Mina arrived at a gymnastics training facility in Miami. Her replacement was training here. Mina entered the gym, ready to change this girl's life.

Mina watched as many talented gymnasts trained. She watched a girl with caramel colored hair practice on the balance beam. She was stunned by how talented the girl was, despite her reduced age. She saw the sign of Venus flash on the girl's forehead, and she approached her.

"Hi, I've been watching you practice. And I just want to say that your amazing," Mina said.

"Thank you. My name is Kimberly Hart, who are you?" she asked.

"I am Mina Aino, and I have been sent to find you," Mina replied.

"You act like you know me, but I don't remember ever meeting you," Kimberly replied.

"We've met, you just don't remember," Mina said, as they were sent into the past to reveal the legend.

* * *

"Vile, I have located the first zeo crystal!" Divatox announced.

"Where!" Vile demanded.

"It's the yellow one and it's in a small African village in Nigeria. How easy," Divatox replied.

"Scorpina, go now and retrieve the crystal," Vile ordered.

"Yes master," she replied.

* * *

Ami used the powers to make Tanya her correct age.

"You are no longer effected by the earth's reverse in time. This is your star wand. Use the words Mercury Star Power to call upon the power of water and defend against evil," Ami said.

"Thank you, do I get to meet the other scouts?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, let's get going," Ami replied. Suddenly, Scorpina appeared. Her demon seed found it's way to snake and created a monster.

"What do you want? Ami spat.

"This village houses a zeo crystal, we want it," Scorpina replied, as the Sand Serpent monster rose.

"You will never have the crystal for evil cannot touch it," Ashala, who had heard everything, said.

"We'll see about that old woman," Scorpina replied as she and the monster charged.

"Quick! Transform, I'll contact the other scouts!" Ami called.

"But I've never fought before," Tanya said.

"Don't worry Tanya. The power is inside of you. It will tell you what to do," Ami replied. Tanya nodded and raised her red star wand to the sky.

"Mercury Star Power!" Tanya called. Water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a dark blue skirt, a light blue bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A sapphire jewel tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length blue boots appeared on her feet.

"Mercury Bubbles...Blast!" Tanya called.

The attack hindered them for a moment, but they kept ransacking the village for the crystal. Soon, Scorpina wrapped her clutches around the yellow shard, while the sand serpent monster kept Sailor Mercury busy.

The monster threw Tanya to the ground and unleashed its sandstorm attack. Tanya stood frozen in the path of the destruction. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her to safety. She looked up and saw a pair of handsome chocolate eyes staring down at her. He was dressed in midnight blue armor that seemed to match her scout outfit.

The sand storm was heading for the village, when Trini and Aisha stepped in.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Aisha called.

"Mars...Fire...Ignite!" Trini called.

The attacks stopped the sandstorm from doing any destruction. While the other scouts handled the monster, Billy and Kat went to head off Scorpina.

* * *

Mina used the powers to make Kimberly her correct age. She then handed Kimberly an orange transformation pen.

"This is your transformation wand. Use the words Venus Star Power to transform and fight evil. Now you've got to join the others, they need your help," Mina said. Kim nodded and smiled. It felt great to be back in action.

"Venus Star Power!" Kim called. Orange stars surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit, with an orange skirt, a blue bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. An orange diamond jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and orange ballet-style shoes appeared on her feet.

"One Zeo crystal down, only four to go," Scorpina said.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Kat called as she knocked the crystal out of Scorpina's clutches. Billy flipped into the air and caught the coveted crystal.

"Nice try, but I think this belongs to us," Billy told her. Scorpina growled and disappeared.

The monster caught the scouts and knights in a whirlwind and spun them violently.

"We've got to stop her!" Tommy called.

"Venus Love Chain... Encircle!" Kim called as she wrapped the chain around the monster and stopped the whirlwind.

"Kimberly!" Tommy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well if isn't Tommy Oliver. Still wearing white?" she teased. Tommy chuckled.

"It's Kimmie Hart, still as short as ever, but cute as a button," Tommy replied.

"Flattery will get youno where mister. Kat, why don't you get rid of Miss sandy pants here," Kim replied.

"You've got it!" Kat replied.

"Moon... Scepter... Elimination!" Kat called as she reduced the sand serpent to mere particles of sand and dust.

The teen heroes teleported home to the power chamber.

* * *

"Blast those scouts! They have one of the crystals! I will not tolerate failure!" Vile scolded.

"I am sorry master," Scorpina said.

"Next time you will not fail me!" Vile yelled.

Tommy hugged Kim, while the others welcomed Tanya to the team. Alpha placed the yellow shard safely in a compartment for later use.

The complete team now called upon their powers to return the world to normal. The scouts and knights formed a circle around Billy and Kat.

"Power of Love and Beauty!" Tommy and Kim called

"Power of Fire!" Trini and Jason called.

"Power of Thunder!" Aisha and Rocky called.

"Power of Water!" Adam and Tanya called.

"Power of love, power of justice! In the name of moon, we return the earth to its correct time!" Billy and Kat chanted. The earth stopped its rotation and spun forward until the correct time was reached.

"Yeah! Everything's back to normal!" Aisha said as they observed the viewing globe.

"And the team is complete!" Rocky said with excitement.

"I say we go celebrate," Tommy said. Everyone including the former scouts left for Ernie for a much deserved break. Each of them knew that their battle against evil had just begun, but none of them doubted that they could be victorious.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review. The Revised chapter 3 should be up soon. Bye for now!


	3. Power Upgrade

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or Sailor Moon. It's a simple as that, now on with the story!

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here is the revised chapter 3. Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds

Chapter 3: Power Upgrade

The group arrived at the youth center and took sat at their usual tables.

"It's good to see Angel Grove back to normal...well as normal as Angel Grove gets," Adam said.

"No kidding. It was too weird being seven years in the past," Aisha replied.

"We should give you the grand tour of Angel Grove, especially since school starts in two days," Kat said.

"Don't you mean show them the mall?" Billy teased. The guys laughed and Kat playfully smacked his arm.

"Yeah, hope you girls like the mall, because they live there," Tommy said, pointing at Kim, Aisha, and Kat. The girls gave him looks before deciding to let his little comment slide.

"How about this; the girls can go to the mall and Darien can hang out with us. Then we can all meet at my house for pizza and movies tonight since dad is out of town again," Billy suggested. They all agreed and parted ways until the evening.

* * *

"Scorpina, the power upgrade I gave you should allow you to beat Sailor Moon easily," Vile told her. 

"Yes master, I will crush her and those pathetic losers this time," Scorpina replied.

"Divatox and I have located the blue shard near a small rural Mexican village inside a volcano. I have already sent one of my demon seeds to plant itself inside the volcano. The Sailor Scouts will be no match for my upgraded demon seeds. Go now and awaken my volcano monster and retrieve the crystal," Vile ordered.

"Yes master," Scorpina obeyed, as she teleported away.

* * *

"Wow, this is such a nice place to live," Serena said. 

"Yeah, I know you're going to like Angel Grove," Kat replied.

"I'm anxious to start school," Ami mentioned. Serena grumbled.

"What the matter Sere?" Kat asked. Serena was about to answer her sister, but Rei butted in.

"Serena hates school, because she never studies and fails all her classes," Rei blabbed.

"REI!" Serena screamed.

"What about you Kat? I hope you don't share Serena's bad habits," Lita said.

"Kat's grades are almost as good as Billy's. Straight A's and B's," Aisha said.

"Well Serena, looks like you could learn something from your big sis," Lita said.

"Now girls, lets stop picking on Serena. I'll help you with your studies as will Billy. He's a genius just like Ami. Plus school here is bound to be much different than it was in Tokyo," Kat replied.

"Thanks Kat," Serena said, now knowing part of what she had been missing; a big sister to stand up for her. Suddenly, Kat communicator chimed with it's new tune.

"This is Kat, what's up Luna?" Kat asked.

"Scorpina has found another crystal in Mexico. Find a place to transform and prepare to teleport," Luna said.

"Right Luna, have the guys meet us there," Kat said.

"Ready girls?" Kat asked. They nodded.

"Mars Star Power!" Trini called. Red stardust surrounded her hand, as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

Fire surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest and back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared on her forehead and red high heels appeared on her feet.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Aisha called. Green stardust surrounded her hand, as he transformation wand appeared in her hand.

Lightning bolts surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a green skirt, a pink bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. An emerald jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and green boots appeared on her feet.

"Mercury Star Power!" Tanya called. Blue stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

Water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a dark blue skirt, a light blue bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A sapphire jewel tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length blue boots appeared on her feet.

"Venus Star Power!" Kimberly called. Orange stardust surrounded her hand, as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Katherine called. Her compact opened and glowed brightly with silver light before taking it's place on her chest.

Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a blue skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet.

The scouts arrived at the same time as their knights.

"Stop right there Scorpina!" Kat called.

"Sorry moon face, but I will be walking away with the shard this time. Arise my monster!" Scorpina called. The ground began to shake, as the monster rose out of the volcano.

"Eruptor, destroy these meddlesome scouts and knights!" Scorpina ordered. The monster obeyed and launched at the scouts.

"Tommy, let's go after Scorpina," Kim said. He nodded and they flipped over the monster, heading for Scorpina. The monster was too busy with the rest of the scouts. The bulky rock monster short hot fire at them and they all managed to dodge it. Tanya and Adam stepped up in an attempt to cool him down.

"Shine...Aqua...Illusion!" Tanya called.

"Mercury...Aqua Torrent!" Adam called. They launched their water beams at the monster's oncoming fire beam. They clashed and surprisingly, the fire beam over came the water and exploded, which sent the scouts flying.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" Jason called.

"Mars...Celestial Fire...Surround!" Trini called.

"Mars...Fireball Blast!" Jason called. Unfortunately, both fire attacks cancelled each other, throwing all parties back.

"The blue shard is ours," Scorpina said, as she wrapped it in her clutches.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Kim called, as she captured the shard and snatched it from Scorpina's hands.

"Why you little brat!" Scorpina screamed. But before she could retrieve it, Zordon teleported it to the safety of the power chamber.

"Maybe you have another crystal, but my monster will destroy Angel Grove. Eruptor! Go and destroy Angel Grove!" Scorpina ordered. The monster obeyed and teleported to Angel Grove along with Scorpina.

"Alpha, we need you to teleport us back to Angel Grove!" Kat said. Alpha complied and the scouts and knights arrived back at the monster's location.

"Let's shake him Isha!" Rocky said.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Aisha called.

"Jupiter Thunder Clouds Zap!" Rocky called.

"It's your turn Moon girl," Billy said. Kat nodded, as her scepter appeared in her hands.

"Moon...Scepter...Elimination!" Kat called, as she released the attack. But they were all horrified when the attack failed to destroy Eruptor. Scorpina laughed evilly.

"You are no match for our monsters now Sailor Moon!" Scorpina said, as she knocked Billy away and latched onto her compact. She pulled it off and threw it to the ground. Kat de-transformed and fell into Billy's arms.

"Kat! Are you okay!" Billy cried.

"I think so," she replied weakly.

"Do you think you can transform again?" Billy asked.

"I'll try. Moon Crystal Power!" Kat called. But the silver crystal had become a dull gray and nothing happened.

"It's not working!" Kat cried. Billy saw Scorpina approaching them. He looked over to see that Eruptor was keeping the others busy.

"You need to get out of here Kat, it's not safe for you," Billy said.

"I won't leave you!" Kat insisted. Scorpina was about to bring her staff down on them, but Billy blocked it with his lance.

"Get out of here now Kat!" Billy called. Scorpina kicked him in the abdomen and kicked him away. Kat rushed to his side and lifted his head into her lap.

"Eruptor, destroy them!" Scorpina ordered.

"My pleasure," the monster replied, as he shot a fire blast at them.

Billy sat up and sheilded Kat from the blast with his body, but nothing happened. She and Billy opened their eyes, only to see a silver shield around both of them. Scorpina, the monster, and the scouts could only stare in wonder at what was happening before them. Suddenly, their settings was the moon palace from all those years ago. Billy helped Kat up and held her hands in his own. Billy's armor shined brilliantly and Kat was transformed into a flowing white dress.

A heart shaped scepter appeared between them.

"What's that?" Adam wondered.

Serena, who was arriving with the other girls, gasped in awe.

"It's the legendary spiral moon hear scepter!" Serena announced.

Kat's compact glowed with light, as it transformed into a heart shaped broach.

"We created this power together with our love," Kat said.

"Yes and now we can use it to defeat our enemies. They won't be any match for the power of our love," Billy replied, as he kissed her passionately.

"Transform and use your new powers," Billy said. Kat nodded and raised the broach.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Kat called, as the broach took it's place on her chest.

Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a blue skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet. Kat clenched the scepter and took position.

"Moon...Spiral...Heart...Attack!" Kat called, as her heart attack ripped through Eruptor, turning him to moon dust.

Billy spun her around and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kimberly giggled.

"I think they need some time alone," Kim said as she and the other scouts, knights and former scouts left for the power chamber.

They broke the kiss moments later.

"We did it Billy," Kat said.

"Yea, and we'll defeat the rest of them together too," Billy replied. Kat kissed him again, before they finally decided to return to the power chamber.

* * *

"How could you fail again!" Vile yelled. 

"I'm sorry master, I had her defeated, but then she got new powers. I don't know how, but she did!" Scorpina said.

"My patience are growing thin with you Scorpina. Find me the rest of the zeo crystals or I will be forced to replace you with someone who can do the job," Vile threatened.

"Yes master," She obeyed.

* * *

Billy and Kat arrived back at the power chamber. The others mischievous eyes were upon them. 

"Nice of you join us," Kim said with a giggle. Billy and Kat rolledtheir eyes.

"You guys were great out there," Serena said.

"Thanks Sere," Kat replied.

"YES, I WANT TO CONGRATULATE YOU ALL. WE NOW HAVE ANOTHER SHARD OF THE ZEO CRYSTAL. ONLY THREE MORE REMAIN," Zordon replied. "Is everyone still up for pizza and movies?" Billy asked. The others agreed eagerly and the group left to cool off after a tough battle.

* * *

"Have you located the next crystal yet?" Vile asked Divatox 

"Not yet, but I should have a lock on another one soon," Divatox replied.

"Good, keep me informed," Vile said.

"You'll be the first to when I do find one," Divatox replied.

* * *

The group was cutting through the park on their way to Billy's house when a strange thing occurred. 

A time portal opened just above the ground, and deposited a little girl. Katherine and the others only stared at her, wondering where she could have come from, and how she could have just dropped out of the sky. The group approached the little girl.

She was dressed in a baby pink sundress that was decorated with butterflies. She had sandy blond hair that was in pigtails and pretty light blue eyes. And she was absolutely adorable.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked as she knelt down beside the girl that couldn't be any older than seven. The little girl looked up and Katherine felt like she was looking at herself as a little girl. Only this little girl's hair was different than hers. But very similar to some else's hair that she knew.

"Mama!" the little girl said as she hugged Katherine. Kat couldn't believe what she was hearing. This little girl was calling her mommy, but that just wasn't possible.

"Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed as she practically jumped into Billy's arms. Billy was frozen still. What was happening still wasn't registering in his brain.

"Sweetie, how can we be your parents?" Kat asked.

"You're my parents in the future," the little girl replied.

"The future?" Billy asked.

"Yea, I'm from the future. My mommy and daddy sent me here to train to become a sailor scout," the little girl said.

"You're a sailor scout?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"What's your name?" Kimberly asked.

"My name is Larisa. Larisa Lynn Cranston, princess of Crystal Angel Grove!" the little girl announced. The others could hardly believe their eyes and ears. This was still sinking in, but Serena and Darien laughed.

"Come on, we'll tell you all about when our future daughter came to train with us. This is really no surprise," Darien said, as they continued to walk to Billy's house.

Larisa latched onto Katherine and Billy's hands as they followed the others.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 4 should be out soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	4. Sailor Mini Moon Makes the Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Power Rangers. That's right! I don't own them. Nope, nope, nope!

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review! Thanks.

Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds

Chapter 4: Sailor Mini Moon Makes the Scene

By Andrea

The scouts and former scouts all sat down at Billy's and Serena began to explain.

"I'm not surprised that the two of you sent her back here. The future Darien and I did the same thing with our future daughter. We sent her back to receive scout training, but also live a normal life that just wasn't possible for an heir to the throne," Serena explained.

"I bet you and she got along well. I think we're going to as well," Kat said, as she smiled at her future daughter, who was very happy in her future husband's lap. She smiled at Billy, seeing the look of awe and amazement still on his face. She could tell that he would soon be wrapped around her little pinky.

"Are you kidding, Rini and Serena fought like cats and dogs," Darien replied.

"Yeah, they were always at each other's throats," Rei put in.

"She was such a brat sometimes, but your little one seems just the opposite," Serena replied.

"Larisa, can you tell us what year you come from?" Billy asked.

"Uh huh, I come from the 30th century," she replied.

"The 30th century? How is that possible?" Kat asked.

"I can answer that one Katherine. After our last and biggest enemy is defeated, there will be a couple years of peace and I'm sure you and Billy will marry during that time. Then, it will be time for the world to enter an ice age. The scouts, knights and all the good people of earth will be frozen in an ageless sleep for a thousand years. Then, the world will awaken anew and free of all evil. You and William will rise as King and Queen of earth and build your glorious kingdom of Crystal Angel Grove. You will then rule for centuries, as those of Lunarian and planetary blood do not age like normal humans," Luna explained. The scouts and friends enjoyed the rest of the evening and soon only a few remained. Larisa had fallen asleep in her future father's arms. He and Kat put her to bed and went outside to look at the stars, leaving Ami and Serena inside watching a movie.

"Wow, this was quite a day," Billy said, as he looked up in the dark sky, which was dotted with stars.

"Yeah, though we probably shouldn't be that surprised. I mean, we know that we're going to be together and we know that we love each other," Kat mentioned.

"I was hoping you'd see it the same way I do," Billy smiled, as he enveloped her in his arms. She snuggled close, as they both became captivated by the crescent moon. Billy kissed her passionately and the evening ended. Serena and Katherine went home, while Billy and Ami stayed up and talked. They soon saw that their deep bond as twins was returning and they were truly growing as family. The same was happening between Serena and Katherine.

* * *

The next day, Kat and Billy dropped Larisa off at elementary. The excited six year old waved to them and trotted into school. 

"She makes my heart melt," Billy said.

"Mine too. I love you so much Billy," Kat said.

"I love you too moon angel," Billy replied, as he kissed her. They joined hands and left for the first day of their junior year at Angel Grove High.

* * *

"Ugh...those two make me want to hurl," Scorpina said. 

"Have you found any new targets?" Vile asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have master. I've decided to corner the Jupiter team after school. Rocky is always so lighthearted, so he must have a very powerful pure heart. And we both know that Aisha is just about as goody goody as they come," Scorpina replied.

"Excellent plan Scorpina. While those wretched scouts are trying to save their friends, I will send Divatox to retrieve the green crystal. We have located it," Vile said.

* * *

The first day of school ended and the group gathered in the hall. 

"So what did you guys think of your first day?" Katherine asked the former scouts.

"It was great!" Ami said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, not bad," Serena agreed.

"Serena went the whole day without falling asleep or getting in trouble," Rei said.

"Well, I'm not so tired anymore now that I'm not Sailor Moon," Serena replied.

"Well, lets all go to the youth center and get our homework out of the way," Kim suggested, as Aisha began to leave.

"Are you coming to the youth center with us Aisha?" Kat asked.

"Sorry, I promised to help out at the vet clinic today," Aisha replied.

"I'll walk you there," Rocky said.

"Thanks Rocky," Aisha replied, as they headed for the park, while the others went to the youth center.

* * *

"Sailor Jupiter and her knight are alone. Go and bring me their pure hearts. While you are keeping the scouts busy, Divatox will snatch the green zeo crystal," Vile said. 

"Yes master," Scorpina replied.

* * *

The spirit of Queen Serenity watched her daughter and her friends. She knew that their battles were only just beginning. It was time to awaken Uranus and Neptune. 

"You summoned me Queen Serenity?" Trista asked.

"Awaken Uranus and Neptune and return to them their memories of my daughter and her court," Serenity said.

"Yes, I will awaken them. My powers as Sailor Pluto have found a worthy host. She will reveal herself when the time is right," Trista said.

"It was really brave for you and Hotaru to sacrifice yourselves to preserve Amara and Michelle," Serenity said.

"Yes, you remember how close and protective they were to Katherine. They have been searching for the true sovereign. They thought that Serena was, but once they find out that Katherine is, they will be a valuable addition to the team. But since Hotaru is now dead, that means mistress nine and Sailor Saturn will most likely search for another host body," Trista said.

"Yes, but I am confident that Katherine and William will be able to handle anything," Serenity said.

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me," Aisha said. 

"No problem, I don't mind at all," Rocky replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Scorpina asked, as she arrived.

"Quick, let's transform!" Rocky said.

"Not so fast!" Scorpina called, as she paralyzed them with her stingers.

"Now, all I need is the perfect monster," she said, as she spotted a spider's web in the tree.

"Perfect," she said, as he demon seed possessed it. The monster growled.

"I am the black widow and I shall weave my web around your pure hearts!" it screeched. Rocky and Aisha screamed as their pure hearts were extracted.

The others were at Ernie's when Katherine's communicator chimed. The group found a secluded corner and Kat answered.

"Go ahead Luna," Kat said.

"Katherine, you and the others must come to the park. Scorpina is stealing Rocky and Aisha's pure hearts!" Luna said.

"We're on it," Kat said, as she and the others left the building to transform.

"Power of the planets! In the name of the moon, we call on your powers!" Billy called, as their armor molded itself around their bodies and their capes flowed behind them brilliantly.

"Knight of Mars!" Jason called.

"Knight of Mercury!" Adam called.

"Knight of Venus!" Tommy called.

"Knight of the Moon!" Billy called.

"Mars Star Power!" Trini called. Red stardust surrounded her hand, as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

Fire surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest and back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared on her forehead and red high heels appeared on her feet.

"Mercury Star Power!" Tanya called. Blue stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

_Sailor Mercury_

_Sailor Mercury_

Water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a dark blue skirt, a light blue bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A sapphire jewel tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length blue boots appeared on her feet.

"Venus Star Power!" Kim called. Orange stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

_Sailor Venus_

_Sailor Venus_

Orange stars surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit, with an orange skirt, a blue bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. An orange diamond jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and orange ballet-style shoes appeared on her feet.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Kat called, as the broach took it's place on her chest.

_Sailor Moon!_

Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a blue skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Moon!_

"Mini Prism Power!" Larisa called. Pink heart power surrounded her and transformed her into a mini version of a sailor outfit with a pink skirt and pink knee length boots. Her bow was read and a ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead.

"Stop right there ugly. I will not allow you to hurt my friends. I stand for love and I stand for truth and justice too. I'm Sailor Moon!" Kat announced.

"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" Larisa called.

"And we are the Sailor scouts and Knights!" the rest called.

"In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

"Destroy them Black Widow!" Scorpina ordered.

"My pleasure!" it screeched.

"Mars...Celestial Fire...Surround!" Trini called, as she launched the fire rings at the monster. The monster growled, as it was scorched.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Tanya called, as she launched the attack at the oncoming monster. It dodged the water attack and barreled into Adam and Tanya.

"Venus...Love Chain...Whip!" Kim called. But the monster again evaded it and bounded for little Larisa.

"Larisa!" Kat cried.

"Pink Sugar...Heart Attack!" the little girl said, as her wand emitted pink hearts. Unfortunately, they didn't do any damage. But Billy pulled his future daughter out of harm's way and took on the monster himself.

"Lunar Eclipse!" Billy called, as he launched the energy sphere using his moon lance. The monster cried out and was trying to regain it's composure after the strong attack.

"I have the crystals that I need, so I am trusting you to finish them off!" Scorpina told her monster.

"I wouldn't plan on going anywhere with those crystals," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Not if you know what's good for you," another unfamiliar voice said.

"Who's there!" Scorpina demanded. As she said that, two women walked into the middle of the battlefield. One was very tall with short blonde hair. She was sort of masculine and one could almost mistake her for a man. The shorter woman had shoulder length blue hair and was very beautiful.

"Who are you?" Kat asked. She had a feeling that she knew both of these women somehow.

"Your memories of us will come back to you soon princess. But right now, we're here to help and defend our sovereign," the tall one said.

"Your sovereign?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, princess Katherine. The true heir to the throne of the future moon kingdom," the shorter woman replied.

"Enough talk girls. I suggest you get out of the way before you get hurt!" Scorpina spat.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with," the tall one said.

"But we'll be happy to show you," the shorter one replied.

"Uranus Planet Power!" the blonde called.

"Neptune Planet Power!" the blue haired one called.

"Protected by the planet Uranus, I am Sailor Uranus!" Amara called.

"Protected by the planet Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune!" Michelle called.

Scorpina gasped. She had not counted on more scouts.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Amara called, as she hurled the attack at the monster.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Michelle called, as she hurled her attack at Scorpina. Adam jumped up and caught Rocky and Aisha crystals. He quickly put them back in their bodies and the two woke up.

"Finish it off princess!" Amara said. Kat nodded. Her scepter appeared and glowed with silver light.

"Moon...Spiral...Heart...Attack!" Kat called. Her attack destroyed the monster and Scorpina returned to Vile empty handed.

* * *

The scouts and knights returned to the power chamber. 

"Amara! Michelle!" Serena exclaimed.

"We thought you had been killed," Ami said.

"We would have been, but Trista and Hotaru sacrificed themselves to save us. Pluto knew we would be needed in this new world to protect the true princess," Amara said.

"Yes, now Pluto's powers have been passed on to another, though she has yet to reveal herself," Michelle replied.

"But this also means that mistress 9 and Sailor Saturn will search for another host body," Amara said.

"Yes, we will have to keep on our guard scouts. Unfortunately, we have some bad news," Artemis said. They all turned to Zordon.

"While you were engaged in battle, Divatox stole the green zeo crystal. But now that we have more scouts, we should be able to prevent them from gaining the last two," Zordon said.

"Then, we'll just have to worry about getting the green one back," Billy said.

"Yes Billy, but there is nothing more we can do today. Alpha will start scanning for openings in Vile's fortress and a means of getting the crystal back. You and the others should go and take a deserved rest," Zordon replied. The scouts and knights agreed and left for the Youth Center.

* * *

"This looks like a nice town. I think we'll like it here Amara," Michelle said, as they sat down at a large table. 

"Yeah, it does seem nice," Amara replied.

"Katherine, how are you and Billy adjusting to having Larisa around?" Michelle asked.

"Just fine, she's the sweetest thing," Kat replied.

"Yeah, we were a little surprised at first, but then it didn't seem all that surprising. We love each other and we know we're going to be together in the future," Billy replied. Amara and Michelle nodded in approval. They were both pleasantly surprised by the maturity level of both Kat and Billy. It started to get late, so the friends parted for the night. Kat kissed Billy and Larisa goodnight before she left for home, while Billy and Ami took Larisa home with them. Amara and Michelle returned the power chamber where they were staying until they found an apartment.

* * *

"You failed to collect any pure hearts," Vile said. 

"I am sorry master. I had them, but then those two new scouts showed up and foiled my plans," Scorpina exclaimed.

"My patience is growing thin with you Scorpina. Thankfully, Divatox is able to do something right and she has captured on of the zeo crystals. Getting the next one won't be so easy, so I expect you to find worthy targets. Do not fail me again," Vile ordered.

"Yes master," Scorpina replied.

"It is only a matter of time before mistress 9 makes herself known to me. She will filter the pure heart energy into me and I will be even more powerful than Pharaoh 90 was," Vile laughed evilly.

Scorpina walked to her quarters, but was stopped by someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Someone she despised even more than the scouts.

"What the hell are you doing here Trakeena?" Scorpina spat.

"Watching you fail miserably. Vile is getting very tired of your failure and he's called me in to take over for when you finally do fail," Trakeena replied.

"Don't get comfortable, because I won't fail next time!" Scorpina said.

"You better not or Vile will be throwing you out with the trash and I will be taking over," Trakeena warned. Scorpina stalked off to her quarters.

"I will not fail next time. I'll make sure I come back with more than just pure hearts. I'll come back with moon blood on my hands as well," Scorpina said darkly.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. The Fall of Scorpina

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

AN: Here is chapter 5! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies: The Revised Edition

Chapter 5: The Fall of Scorpina

By Andrea

For the last two weeks, Scorpina had been on a rampage. She had targeted many people in Angel Grove, which recently included Jason and Trini. This time, her plans to steal the Mars crystals failed. Vile had located another crystal and deemed this as her final chance. But, she had just not only lost to the scouts again, she lost the pink crystal. She knew that her life was over and she unwillingly returned to Vile's palace to meet her fate.

* * *

The scouts arrived at the power chamber. Trini and Jason were checked over by Alpha and they returned to their days. They arrived at Ernie to cool off and hang out. Billy and the guys did some light sparring with Amara. Michelle and Ami went over to hit the pool. Kimberly hit the balance beam and Kat was practicing a ballet routine. The other girls chose to relax and watch their friends. Billy smiled as he watched Kat and Larisa. They were both in identical pink ballet uniforms. His smile grew wider, as he watched his future daughter try to mimic her future mother's dance movements. Then his attention turned to Kat and he became captivated by her beauty and grace. Her eye caught his and she slightly blushed at his attention. Tommy called his name and he gave Kat a wink before going in to spar Adam. Usually, Billy didn't spar too much, but things had really changed. He now had a desire to become as strong as possible, because he had such a beautiful family to take care of, as well as a future kingdom to protect. Little did any of them know, they were being watched...

* * *

Trakeena watched them all closely; especially Sailor Moon and her prince. In her mind, a plan was already formulating. It was her turn to take on the scouts and she was far more devious that Scorpina. She smirked evilly and left for Vile's throne room, where Vile would decide Scorpina's fate. Whether it would be death or banishment, Scorpina's fate was a bleak one. 

"Scorpina, you have failed me again," Vile said.

"Please have mercy master," Scorpina begged.

"No! You've failed me for the last time! Trakeena will be taking your place and you shall be banished from this galaxy forever," Vile said.

"Wait master Vile, I have a special place for her in my first mission," Trakeena said.

"Ah...yes, let's hear this plan you've been working on," Vile replied.

"First, I will distract the scouts and knights with a monster, while I trap Sailor Moon and steal her pure heart. But I will need someone to keep the prince from coming to her aid. That will be your job Scorpina. If you fail and Billy interferes, I'll kill you myself," Trakeena said.

"Excellent plan Trakeena. Katherine's pure heart must be very powerful," Vile said.

"Thank you master," she replied.

* * *

Later that day, Billy and Kat took Larisa to the park to play. They pushed her on the swing together. After a while, Larisa left to play on the jungle gym with some other kids, leaving Billy and Kat to watch her. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Billy pulled her close and deepened the kiss. 

"I love you Kat," he told her.

"I love you too Billy," she replied.

"That's so sweet. Too bad I have to destroy you both!" Trakeena yelled, as she fired a blast at the ground that blew them apart.

"Who are you!" Kat yelled.

"I'm Trakeena and I am here to destroy you Sailor Moon!" she replied.

"Only if you can get past me," Billy said.

"That won't be a problem," Trakeena said, as Larisa screamed.

"Larisa!" Billy yelled.

"Go after her Billy, I'll be all right," Kat said. Billy nodded.

"Be careful, we have no idea what she's capable of," Billy said, as he ran off to get Scorpina away from Larisa.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Kat called, as her broach placed itself on her chests.

_Sailor Moon!_

Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a blue skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Moon!_

* * *

Billy flipped and transformed into his armor in mid air, before landing on the jungle gym. That caught Scorpina off guard and Billy snatched her away. 

"Alpha, can you teleport Larisa to the power chamber?" Billy asked.

"But daddy-Billy, I want to help fight," Larisa said.

"Sorry peanut, this one looks like it's going to get a little rough. We want you to be safe okay?" Billy told her. She nodded and kissed his cheek. Billy smiled at her and kissed her forehead before she was teleported away.

"That was just sugar sweet. You make a wonderful father, too bad you won't survive this battle," Scorpina said.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall," Billy retorted.

* * *

The others were at the youth center, when Kim's communicator chimed. 

They found a secluded corner.

"This is Kim," she answered.

"Kim, Billy and Kat are in serious trouble," Artemis said.

"We're on our way!" Kim answered, as they began running through the park. Suddenly, a monster intercepted them.

"What is that thing?" Michelle asked.

"Well, the good news is he's not a heart snatcher. The bad news is he's one nasty monster," Adam replied.

"I am the Globber, surrender to Master Vile!" it called.

"No way slime ball!" Tommy called back.

"He must be a diversion to keep us busy," Trini deduced.

"That means they must be after Billy or Kat!" Kim replied.

"Let's beat this loser and go and help them," Rocky said. The others nodded and prepared to transform.

"Power of the planets! In the name of the moon, we call on your powers!" Tommy called, as their armor molded itself around their bodies and their capes flowed behind them brilliantly.

"Knight of Mars!" Jason called.

"Knight of Mercury!" Adam called.

"Knight of Venus!" Tommy called.

"Mars Star Power!" Trini called. Red stardust surrounded her hand, as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

Fire surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest and back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared on her forehead and red high heels appeared on her feet.

"Mercury Star Power!" Tanya called. Blue stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

_Sailor Mercury_

_Sailor Mercury_

Water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a dark blue skirt, a light blue bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A sapphire jewel tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length blue boots appeared on her feet.

"Venus Star Power!" Kim called. Orange stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

_Sailor Venus_

_Sailor Venus_

Orange stars surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit, with an orange skirt, a blue bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. An orange diamond jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and orange ballet-style shoes appeared on her feet.

"Jupiter Star Power!" she called. Lightning bolts surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a green skirt, a pink bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. An emerald jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and green boots appeared on her feet.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Amara called, as her transformation wand appeared. Seismic activity surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a navy blue skirt and a yellow bow on her chest and the back of her skirt along with elbow length white gloves. Navy blue boots appeared on her feet and a yellow jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michelle called, as her transformation wand appeared. A wall of water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a navy blue skirt and jade green bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, along with elbow length white gloves. Navy strapped high heels appeared on her feet and an aqua jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead. Before the scouts and knights could attack, the Globber began draining their life energy.

* * *

"So, Vile replaced you," Billy taunted, as he and Scorpina circled. She gritted her teeth and charged at him. 

"I have not been replaced. My mission is to keep you away from Sailor Moon, so we can steal her heart crystal," Scorpina replied. Billy's eyes widened.

"I thought that would get your attention," Scorpina smirked. Billy kicked her in the abdomen and attempted to run in Kat's direction.

"Not so fast prince William. I'm not done with you!" she yelled, as he stabbed at him with her claws. Billy blocked them with his lance and continued to fight with her. He had to find a way to defeat her so he could help Kat.

* * *

"So, you're the little princess that Scorpina had trouble defeating. Let's see what you've got," Trakeena said. 

Kat engaged in battle with Trakeena and found her to be much more formidable than Scorpina. Trakeena fazed behind her, leaving Kat shadowboxing. She kicked Kat in the back and forced her up against a tree.

"It's the end of the road for you Sailor Moon. Let's take a look at your pure heart!" Trakeena yelled, as she used her powers to extract Kat's pure heart. She screamed in agony, as it was slowly ripped from her body.

Her scream pierced the air and made Billy's blood run cold. Scorpina smirked.

"Looks like it's time for me to steal the glory," Scorpina said, as she disappeared. Billy bolted through the park and toward Kat. When he got there, he saw that Scorpina was also there.

"Katherine!" Billy cried. Her pure heart was fully extracted and floated brilliantly.

"This is the purest heart we have seen yet. Full of great power!" Scorpina said, as she snatched it in mid air.

"How dare you even think of double crossing me!" Trakeena screamed.

"How dare you underestimate me!" Scorpina retorted.

Billy caught Kat, before she could hit the ground. He cradled her in his arms and brushed the hair off her smooth cheek. He caressed her soft cheek with his fingers. He had to get Kat's pure heart back or she would die and he wasn't about to let that happen. Suddenly, a woman appeared. She had shoulder length brown hair and light blue eyes. She was shorter than Kat, but taller than Kim and Aisha.

"You better get out of here little girl, this is none of your concern," Trakeena spat.

"Oh but it is. When you threaten the princess, it messes with time and anything to do with time is my business," she retorted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Trakeena spat back.

"Let me show you!" the mysterious woman called, as a transformation wand appeared in her hand.

"Pluto Planet Power!" she called. A mysterious cold fog surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her Sailor outfit with a jade green skirt and a garnet bow on her chest and the back of her skirt along with elbow length white gloves.. Garnet heels appeared on her feet and a garnet jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead. A long silver staff with a mystical garnet orb was in her hand.

"Sailor Pluto!" Billy exclaimed. The woman flipped into the air and retrieved the precious crystal with ease. She returned the precious object to it's owner and Kat woke up.

"Billy?" she asked.

"It's okay moon angel," Billy said tenderly, as he helped her up.

"Is she..." Kat began.

"Sailor Pluto," Billy finished.

"I don't care who you are, I'm still going to destroy you!" Scorpina said, as she launched at her.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" the woman called, as she launched the attack at Scorpina. It ripped through her and she screamed.

"Princess Katherine, Prince William, finish her!" Pluto called. Billy's lance glowed with brilliant white light. Suddenly, everything around him became very dark for a second and then went bright again.

"Lunar...Eclipse!" Billy called, as launched the attack at her.

"Moon...Spiral...Heart...Attack!" Kat called. The attacks combined with each other and tore through Scorpina and she transformed back into a Scorpion. Trakeena captured the Scorpion and placed it in a jar.

"I suppose I should thank you for getting rid of her for me. I'll give you the victory for today. But I will warn you, Scorpina did nothing compared to what I will do to you," Trakeena threatened, before disappearing.

"Let's go help the others and then I'll be able to tell you more," Pluto said. Kat and Billy nodded, before following her.

* * *

"We've got to break free!" Tommy cried. 

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

The Globber was knocked down, as Billy, Kat, and Sailor Pluto arrived.

"Sailor Pluto?" Kim asked.

"I'll explain later scouts, but first we need to wear him down!" Pluto called.

"Mars...Celestial Fire...Surround!" Trini called.

"Mercury Aqua Torrent!" Adam called.

"Crescent Beam...Smash!" Kim called.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Amara called.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Michelle.

"Your turn Sailor Moon!" Tanya called.

"Moon...Spiral...Heart...Attack!" Kat called, as she put a final end to the Globber. The scouts and knights returned to the power chamber for debriefing. And to meet the newest member of their team.

* * *

"So you're the new Sailor Pluto?" Amara asked. All eyes turned to the newcomer. 

"Pluto!" Larisa exclaimed, as she threw her arms around the woman's legs.

"Hello little princess," she said.

"My name is Jen. Originally, I am from the year 3000 and I was the pink Time Force ranger until my destiny as Sailor Pluto was revealed to me. I'm the scout of time. I'm here to help keep the evil silence from taking over," Jen said.

"Welcome to the team," Adam greeted.

"Aunt Jen, you have to come to Ernie and have a smoothie with us!" Larisa said cheerfully.

"All right sweetie," Jen replied. The debriefing was finished and they left for the youth center.

* * *

After the scouts and knights. first appeared, the word of these new super heroes spread like wildfire. No one recognized them as the super heroes, even though their faces were visible. The magic of the power was responsible for that. Even so, like it was with the power rangers, everyone wanted to know who they were. Pictures and posters were everywhere in the city. And now when someone was in trouble, they called for Sailor Moon.

* * *

The group entered the youth center, but Billy stopped Kat while they were still in the hallway. 

"What's wrong Billy?" she asked, seeing the worry in his eyes. He smiled.

"Nothing, I was just so worried about you today when she stole your pure heart," Billy said, as he pulled her into a hug. She captured his lips in a kiss.

"I'm okay. Besides, I know that my knight in shining armor is always there for me," she told him. He pressed his forehead to hers. Billy nodded.

"I love you Kat," Billy said.

"I love you too Billy," she replied, as they kissed again, before finally joining their friends.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 6 should be out soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Mercury Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Enjoy and please review

Entwined Destinies: The Revised Edition

Chapter 6: Mercury Rising

By Andrea

Since Trakeena had taken over the task at snatching hearts, she had attacked relentlessly. Divatox was still searching for the red zeo crystal and was coming close to revealing it's location. Even if they did find it, they still had the task of stealing the other three from their safe place in the power chamber. She smirked evilly, as she extracted the pure hearts of her latest victims who just happened to be Sailor Venus and her knight.

"Stop right there Trakeena! Return those pure hearts to Kimberly and Tommy now!" Kat yelled. The other scouts and knights were by her side.

"Right on time Sailor Moon. Let's see how you do against this next monster. Arise Flamethrower!" Trakeena called, as a monster the seemingly was made a pure fire appeared.

"I'll cool him down. Neptune Deep Submerge!" Michelle called, as she doused the monster. But it's flames were very strong and remained burning strong.

"Let's try Tanya!" Adam called.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Tanya called.

"Mercury Aqua Torrent!" Adam called. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough and the monster attacked. Billy grabbed Kat and Larisa and rolled to the ground with them, as the fire surrounded them. He got them to safety and then rounded up Adam, Tanya, and Michelle.

"Okay, to put his flames out enough for Kat, we need to hit with our combined water attacks simultaneously," Billy said.

"You have a water attack?" Tanya asked.

"I may be future king of earth, but I am still prince of Mercury by birthright," Billy replied.

"NOW!" Billy called.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Michelle called.

"Mercury...Aqua Torrent!" Adam called.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Tanya called.

"Mercury...Hydro Infusion!" Billy called. The water combinations doused the monster considerably.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Amara called.

"Moon...Spiral...Heart...Attack!" Kat called, as she turned the monster into moon ashes. Billy flipped in and knocked the pure hearts from her hands.

"I think these belong to Kim and Tommy," Billy said. Trakeena growled, but then smiled deviously, as she fazed out of sight and over to where little Larisa stood. She jerked the little girl by the arm.

"Say goodbye to this precious one," Trakeena said

"NO!!!!!!" Billy and Kat screamed, as they jumped at her, but she was already gone with Larisa.

* * *

Almost immediately upon arrival at the power chamber, they were receiving a transmission from Trakeena.

"Where is Larisa!" Billy demanded.

"Don't worry prince, she's unharmed. And she will remain that way if you give me what I want," Trakeena said.

"And what might that be?" Billy replied.

"Why, your zeo crystals of course. Meet me in the park at dawn for the exchange. If you don't show up, your baby girl is going to die," Trakeena threatened, as the screen went dark. A few tears slid down Kat's cheeks and Billy pulled her close.

"We're going to get her back Kat," Billy said.

"But we can't let them get their hands on the purity force," Amara insisted.

"I think I might know how to avoid both," Billy spoke. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Zordon, I think we should use the replicator to create exact, yet fake copies of the crystals," Billy said, as if asking for permission. Zordon nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they'll fall for it?" Tommy asked.

"If things go as planned, even if she realizes they're fake right off the bat, I plan to have Larisa before that," Billy replied.

* * *

A couple hours later, Billy was ready with the replicated crystals. He and Kat were transformed and the others were standing by in case there was trouble. Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"I am detecting that Divatox has located the red crystal. She is on her way to claim it...aye yi yi!" Alpha said.

"Amara, Michelle, and I can handle her," Jen said. Billy and Kat nodded.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Amara called, as her transformation wand appeared. Seismic activity surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a navy blue skirt and a yellow bow on her chest and the back of her skirt along with elbow length white gloves. Navy blue boots appeared on her feet and a yellow jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michelle called, as her transformation wand appeared. A wall of water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a navy blue skirt and jade green bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, along with elbow length white gloves. Navy strapped high heels appeared on her feet and an aqua jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Jen called. A mysterious cold fog surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her Sailor outfit with a jade green skirt and a garnet bow on her chest and the back of her skirt along with elbow length white gloves.. Garnet heels appeared on her feet and a garnet jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead. A long silver staff with a mystical garnet orb was in her hand.

The three outers left to deal with Divatox, while Billy and Kat left for the park.

* * *

Trakeena appeared with Goldar, who was restraining Larisa.

"Mama-Kat, daddy-Billy!" she called.

"It's okay sweetie!" Kat called.

"Give us the crystals!" Trakeena demanded.

"Give us Larisa first," Billy demanded back. Trakeena nodded and Goku shoved Larisa into Kat's arms. Billy gave the case of crystals to Trakeena and she opened to observe them. She and Goldar laughed evilly, before they disappeared. Billy and Kat teleported back to the power chamber with Larisa.

* * *

A while later, Amara, Michelle, and Jen arrived back at the power chamber with the red crystal in their hands.

"We sent Divatox packing," Amara said proudly.

"This is great. Now all we have to do is figure out how to get the green crystal back," Adam said.

"Things are definitely in our favor," Michelle replied.

"I almost wish I could see the look on Trakeena's face when she finds out that Billy tricked her with those fake crystals," Kat smirked. Since they knew it probably wouldn't be long before she figured it out, the group decided to go cool off at Ernie's, knowing that another battle would commence before the day ended.

* * *

"Hey Billy, I have a big advanced chemistry test coming up. Will you quiz me so I will know what I still need to study?" Ami asked her twin.

"Sure," Billy replied. Ami dug through her backpack for her book, but couldn't find it.

"Darn, I think I left it at home," Ami replied.

"That's okay, we can go home for it," Billy replied.

"Are you and Larisa coming Kat?" Ami asked.

"I think Larisa would like to stay a little longer. We'll be over in a bit," Kat replied. Billy kissed her and then left with his sister.

* * *

Trakeena arrived back at Vile's palace with the case of crystals in tow.

Vile eagerly took the case from her hands and opened it. His look of joy turned to one of rage.

"These are fake!" Vile yelled.

"WHAT?!" Trakeena screamed.

"It seems that you've been tricked by that prince," Vile said.

"Hey will pay! No one gets away with making me look like a fool!" she screamed.

"Well, it seems he and his twin sister are alone in the park," Vile said. She smirked evilly.

"Perfect. Twin siblings equals twin pure hearts!" Trakeena said.

"Excellent plan. Do not fail this time! Divatox has already failed in getting the red crystal. They are too close to the purity force so we must defeat them!" Vile said.

"Yes master," Trakeena replied.

* * *

As Billy and Ami were cutting through the park, Trakeena appeared.

"Uh oh, guess the cat's out the bag. She looks really pissed," Billy said.

"We need to call the others," Ami said.

"No one makes a fool out of me. You and your sister are going to pay!" Trakeena growled. Billy glared back at her, as an unusual breeze swept through him, morphing him into his armor instantly.

"NOW!" Trakeena screamed. Goldar and Rito came out of nowhere and latched onto the siblings. Goldar and Rito kicked them each in the stomach and then slammed them against a tree where they chained them to it.

"Twin pure hearts deserves twin heart snatchers," Trakeena said, as twin wolf monsters appeared.

"Now my monsters, steal their pure hearts!" Trakeena said. Billy and Ami cried out in anguish as the creatures used their powers to extract their pure hearts.

* * *

Kat's communicator rang. She and the others found a quiet corner to see what was going on.

"This is Kat," she answered.

"Billy and Ami are being attacked in the park!" Artemis panicked.

"We're on it Arty," Kat replied, as she and the others transformed and raced for the park.

* * *

"I love seeing my enemies writhe in pain," Trakeena said to them. Finally, their pure hearts were fully extracted and they floated brilliantly in front of their bodies.

"Stop right there you evil bitch!" Kat yelled.

"Poor Sailor Moon, I have your dear prince's pure heart. Better say goodbye to your little girl, because she's not going to exist!" Trakeena laughed, as her twin wolf monsters launched at she and Larisa.

"Oh no you don't bug girl!" Aisha said, as an antenna rose from her tiara.

"Supreme...Thunder...Crash!" Aisha called, as she hit one directly.

"Venus Love Chain...Encircle!" Kim called, as she wrapped it around the other one and threw it into the first monster, which caused them both to suffer from Aisha's attack. Trakeena turned to leave with the pure hearts, but she found Tommy and Rocky in her way. They delivered a double kick to her abdomen and took back the pure hearts.

The monsters were bombarded with more attacks and the stage was turned over to Kat.

"Go for it Sailor Moon!" Jason called. The spiral scepter appeared and Kat began the finishing attack.

"Moon…Spiral…Heart…Attack!" she called. The attack destroyed both monsters and Trakeena took off while she could. Tommy and Rocky returned Billy and Ami's pure heats, while Adam used his Aqua axe to slice through the chains.

"Thanks guys," Billy said.

"Yes, thank you," Ami replied. Kat threw herself in Billy's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, I'm okay," he told her.

"I know, I was just a little scared," Kat replied.

"Nothing will ever take me away from you or Larisa," he promised, before sealing it with a passionate kiss.

* * *

After debriefing, it was getting late, so everyone decided they were going to go home.

"We have to get up early tomorrow," Kim told Tommy.

"It's Saturday," Kat mentioned.

"Tommy and I are driving to Reefside to pick up my little cousin Kira and her friends," Kim replied.

"Yeah, Kira's parents are getting divorced so she's coming to live here for a while so they can figure things out. And her friends Connor and Ethan are coming for the weekend," Tommy said.

"How old are they?" Billy asked.

"Eleven," Kim replied.

"How bout we have a beach party to welcome them. I'm sure Larisa would love to have some kids around her age to play with," Kat suggested.

"That's a great idea. It's only an hour drive to Reefside, so let's plan on meeting at Ernie's beach café around one," Tommy said. Everyone agreed and called it a night.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 7 should be up soon! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	7. The Purity Chalice

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Here is chapter 7 of Entwined Destinies! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds

Revised Edition

Chapter 7: The Purity Chalice

By and Kim arrived at Ernie's beach café at one on Saturday. The others were already there to meet them.

"Hey guys!" Kim called.

"Hey!" they called.

"This is my cousin Kira and her friends Connor and Ethan," Kim introduced.

"Kids, this is Adam, Tanya, Jason, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Amara, Michelle, Jen, Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina, Ami, Darien, Billy, Kat, and Billy's "cousin" Larisa," Tommy introduced.

"Hi, wanna build a sand castle with me?" Larisa asked.

"Sure!" Kira said, as she went to play.

"It looks like Kira and Larisa are going to get along great," Kat told Kim.

"I'm glad, she's kind of going through a rough time with her parents. And then there is the fainting spells," Kim said.

"Fainting spells?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, Kira gets really weak and faints sometimes. The doctors can't really find anything wrong," Kim said.

"That's awful," Kat replied.

"Yeah, but we're going to take good care of her," Kim said.

"Definitely," Kat replied.

Suddenly, a scream from Ernie was heard.

"It's Trakeena, she's targeted Ernie!" Adam called.

"Kim, you and Tommy take Kira, Ethan, and Connor somewhere safe," Billy said. They nodded and left.

"Power of the planets! In the name of the moon, we call on your powers!" Billy called, as their armor molded itself around their bodies and their capes flowed behind them brilliantly.

"Knight of Mars!" Jason called.

"Knight of Mercury!" Adam called.

"Knight of Venus!" Tommy called.

"Knight of the Moon!" Billy called.

"Mars Star Power!" Trini called. Red stardust surrounded her hand, as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

Fire surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest and back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared on her forehead and red high heels appeared on her feet.

"Mercury Star Power!" Tanya called. Blue stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

_Sailor Mercury_

_Sailor Mercury_

Water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a dark blue skirt, a light blue bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A sapphire jewel tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length blue boots appeared on her feet.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Aisha called. Green stardust surrounded her hand, as he transformation wand appeared in her hand.

Lightning bolts surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a green skirt, a pink bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. An emerald jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and green boots appeared on her feet.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Kat called.

_Sailor Moon!_

Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a blue skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Moon!_

"Uranus Planet Power!" Amara called, as her transformation wand appeared. Seismic activity surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a navy blue skirt and a yellow bow on her chest and the back of her skirt along with elbow length white gloves. Navy blue boots appeared on her feet and a yellow jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michelle called, as her transformation wand appeared. A wall of water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a navy blue skirt and jade green bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, along with elbow length white gloves. Navy strapped high heels appeared on her feet and an aqua jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Jen called. A mysterious cold fog surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her Sailor outfit with a jade green skirt and a garnet bow on her chest and the back of her skirt along with elbow length white gloves.. Garnet heels appeared on her feet and a garnet jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead. A long silver staff with a mystical garnet orb was in her hand.

The monster, which looked like it was made from an floating device, continued to extract Ernie's pure heart.

"Stop right there! We will not let you steal the pure heart of our good friend!" Kat called.

"Good timing Sailor Moon. I'm actually glad that you're here, because you're no match for my monsters anymore. They've been given a power upgrade," Trakeena said. The monster dropped Ernie and attacked the scouts.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Tanya called. The monster unleashed it's own water attack and overpowered Sailor Mercury's.

"Mars...Celestial Fire...Surround!" Trini called. But the monster's water attacks effectively put out the Mars fire.

"Water conducts electricity, so try this on! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Aisha called. The monster's water attack was cancelled by the thunder and Kat took this as her cue.

"Moon...Spiral...Heart...Attack!" she called. The heart attack ripped through the monster, but it didn't destroy it. Trakeena cackled.

"Nice try moon brat, but that puny little heart attack won't be enough this time," Trakeena said.

"Again Kat," Billy called, as it became momentarily dark around them, while he collected energy for his own attack.

"Moon...Spiral...Heart...Attack!" Kat called.

"Lunar...Eclipse!" Billy called. The combined moon attacks finally put an end to the monster and Trakeena disappeared, knowing Vile would not be happy.

* * *

"That's the girl Trakeena," Vile said, as they watched the scouts at the beach. 

"That puny little eleven-year-old?" Trakeena asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she is the host body for Mistress Nine and Sailor Saturn," Vile said.

"What do we do now?" Trakeena asked.

"We must possess the other crystals! Do whatever you must to make them give the crystals to you! This is your last chance Trakeena. If you fail, I shall be forced to replace you," Vile threatened.

"Yes master," she replied, before disappearing.

"I don't know why you just don't get rid of her now. Let me go and steal those pure hearts," a woman with bright pink hair said.

"Now Nadira, Master Vile will let you know when it's your turn," a very tall, but horribly scared man said.

"Ahh...Ransik, thank you for coming," Vile said.

"When there's a chance to destroy the human race, I must not pass it up. Besides, what better way to destroy them than in their past of course," Ransik replied.

"Don't worry Nadira, should Trakeena fail again, you will be my new hire in charge of stealing pure hearts," Vile said.

* * *

After an afternoon of swimming, volleyball, and a battle, the gang went to the youth center to cool down. The weekend passed quickly and Connor and Ethan returned to Reefside. They would be visiting Kira on weekends, while she was in Angel Grove. Kira prepared for her first day of school, but what she really couldn't wait for was to get done with school so she could play with Larisa. She and the younger girl were becoming fast friends. Unfortunately, Kira's attacks were becoming stronger, though she tried to hide most of them.

* * *

Billy and Kat dropped Larisa off together, before going to school themselves. They met the others outside school and were about to go in when they started hearing cries coming from inside the school. They quickly rushed in, only to find pure hearts floating all around them and students laying everywhere. Trakeena had planted heart snatcher pods all throughout the school. 

"Hello Sailor trash!" Trakeena called.

"Give those pure hearts back now you witch!" Kat screamed.

"No can do Moon moron. You and your band of goodie goodies have one hour to turn over the remaining zeo crystals to me or all these people die without their pure hearts!" Trakeena said, as she disappeared. The scouts and knights were teleported to the power chamber to discuss things.

"We can't let those people die, but we can't give her the zeo crystals either," Kim said.

"We absolutely cannot let them get their hands on the purity chalice," Amara reminded.

"Alpha, please give me the case containing the crystals," Kat ordered.

"You can't!" Amara protested.

"I won't let those people die!" Kat shot back.

"It won't matter if they get their hands on the purity chalice!" Michelle protested.

"I will find a way to prevent both," Kat insisted.

"And how are you going to do that?" Amara asked.

"I don't know yet, but I will," Kat replied.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Kat called.

_Sailor Moon!_

Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a blue skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Moon!_

The other scouts and knights also transformed and followed their princess to the park.

* * *

Trakeena was there waiting with the green zeo crystal in hand. 

"Good, you've come to your senses. Now hand over the crystals and they better be real this time!" Trakeena ordered.

"Return the pure hearts first!" Kat replied. Trakeena laughed and tossed the bag or pure hearts to Tommy. Kat opened the case to reveal the nearly completed crystal that was waiting on the rectangle component to complete it.

"Give it to me moon brat!" Trakeena said, as she sensed it's power and savored the sight. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about everything else around her.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Jen called, as he attack hit Trakeena and knocked the green crystal out of her hands. Jen caught it and Trakeena ran madly at Kat. But she became bathed in a purity shield created by the crystal. It glowed wildly, sensing it's final component was near.

"Billy catch!" Jen called, as she hurled the green crystal toward him. Trakeena went for it, but Billy's gymnastic skills propelled him over her head so he could catch the crystal. Billy put the final crystal in it's place and the crystal exploded with light. Trakeena ran at Kat and grasped the completed crystal. The crystal began to seer through her skin, sensing her evil. It exploded with power in her face, scarring her. The crystal exploded with pure light and changed into a beautiful chalice.

"The purity chalice," Billy said.

"It...will be...mine!" Trakeena said, as she began to convulse with green ooze.

"Gross...what's happening to her," Kim mentioned. She and Tommy safely left the four kids with Tommy's mother and returned transformed.

"She appears to be mutating," Billy replied. When the transformation was complete, gone was Trakeena's semi-human form. Replacing it was an oozing, green bug-like form.

"Give the chalice to me!" it screamed.

"Not a chance. It's time Kat," Billy said. Kat nodded and raised the purity chalice in the air.

"Moon Crisis Power!" Kat said, as she was bathed in white light and rainbow butterflies surrounded her. Her uniform had changed a bit. Her blue skirt was now white with a rainbow border. The once red bow on the back of her skirt was now white with extended length. Her sleeves were now iridescent and resembled a butterfly, while white berets appeared in her hair. Super Sailor Moon was born.

"You are no match for me now! Surrender the purity chalice!" Trakeena cackled.

"Surrender this! Supreme...Thunder...Crash!" Aisha called.

"Mars Fireball Blast!" Jason called. Unfortunately, their attacks had no effect. The spiral heart rod appeared in Kat's hand.

"Rainbow...Moon...Heart...Attack!" Kat called, as the rainbow-heart attack passed through her. She screamed, but to their horror, she was far from destroyed.

"Oh no, what now?" Kat wondered.

"I can only think of one thing," Trini said.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"The Sailor Planet attack!" Trini said.

"But we've never done that before! Theformer scouts said it's dangerous," Tanya said.

"We have no choice. Moon...Crisis...Power!" Kat called, as she glowed with pink light.

"Mars Star Power!" Trini followed, as she glowed with red light.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Aisha called, as she glowed with green light. Both girls started a circle around Kat.

"Mercury Star Power!" Tanya called, as she glowed with blue light.

"Venus Star Power!" Kim called, as she glowed with yellow/orange light. The last two girls completed the circle and built up their power for the attack.

"Come on, we need to combine our attacks to take some of the strain off Kat. Moon Crisis power is already taking a lot out of her!" Billy called.

"Lunar...Eclipse!" Billy called.

"Mars Flame Thrower!" Jason called.

"Mercury Aqua Torrent!" Adam called.

"Venus Crescent Beam Explosion!" Tommy called.

"Come on!" Jen called.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Amara called.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Michelle called.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Jen called.

"SAILOR...PLANET...ATTACK!" the girls called. Every attack hit Trakeena head on and she knew she had lost. The combined forces was too much and she was soon nothing but ashes. The tired scouts sighed with relief. The moon crisis form gave out and Kat fainted. But Billy caught her before she could fall to the ground. He picked her up and they were teleported to the power chamber.

* * *

Kat woke up a few minutes later. She smiled, seeing that Billy was right there by her side. 

"Hey angel," he said, as he caressed her cheek. She slowly sat up and hugged him.

"You were amazing out there," he told her.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys," she told the scouts.

"Hey, we're always here for you," Kim said. Kat stood up and put her arms around Billy's neck.

"I especially couldn't have done it without you," Kat whispered to him, as she rested her head in the nape of his neck.

"I love you and I could never let anything happen to you," Billy told her.

"I love you too," she replied, before their lips met in a kiss.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! Chapter 8 should be out soon. Bye for now!


	8. Reinforcements From the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Here is chapter 8! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds

Revised Edition

Chapter 8: Reinforcements From the Future

By and Kat entered the youth center hand in hand. Larisa skipped along ahead of them and was elated to see Kira arrive with Tommy and Kim. Ernie surprised the two girls with strawberry kiwi smoothies. Billy and Kat joined their friends at their usual table. Vile had been unusually quiet since Trakeena's destruction and they all wondered when that would be changing.

* * *

Master Vile, I think I have found the perfect target," Nadira said.

"And who would that be?" Vile asked.

"Jen," Nadira said.

"Very well Nadira. Go see Divatox to get one of our much improved demon pods," Vile replied. Nadira clapped her hands and skipped off.

* * *

Jen strolled through the park. She missed home, especially the Time Force rangers and mostly Wes. Wes and she were never sure they could be together, because he was originally from the year 2001 and she was from 3001. In 3001, the Moon Kingdom flourished under the rule of Queen Katherine and King William, as well as the rest of the scout and knight court and various sets of rangers which all had a place in the well being of the peaceful kingdom. Ransik, an evil mutant, had tried time and time again to destroy the kingdom. But he was foiled many times by Time Force and Moon Kingdom Monarchy. But she and Wes were able to be together, because Wes was put into cryo sleep along with the others. Nearly a thousand years passed and the earth was awakened again. At that time, the Moon Kingdom rose and any evil was cast out into the shadows. Ransik became very angry and vowed to destroy the prosperous kingdom, but was never able to match the power of William and Katherine. Little did Jen know, she was about to find out that Ransik was going to find new ways to destroy their future.

Suddenly, Nadira appeared before her.

"Nadira" Jen exclaimed.

"That's right Jen, daddy and I've come to visit the past. We figure it will be easier to destroy all of you here so the future won't exist" Nadira ranted.

"You couldn't succeed in the future and you won't succeed here" Jen insisted.

"Really? As I recall in this point in time, Katherine and William have not yet come into their full powers. Nor have any of the other scouts. I think our chances are much better here. But for now, I've come to steal your pure heart for Master Vile" Nadira said, as the victim or her demon pod appeared. She had let one possess a tiger from the zoo and the result was a very vicious monster. The demonized monstrosity was ready to attack.

"Pluto Planet Power" Jen called.

"Get her" Nadira ordered.

"Pluto Deadly Scream" Jen called, as she launched the attack at the oncoming monster. It sidestepped the attack and swiped at her midsection with it's razor sharp claws. Jen cried out, as she fell on her back and blood oozed from the wound. Before she could attempt to make any move, the monster used it's extracting beam on her. Jen cried out as her pure heart was extracted.

* * *

Kat and Billy strolled hand in hand through the park. Larisa had stayed at the youth center to play with Kira, so they decided to go for a walk and go back to get her later. Suddenly, they heard a scream and knew someone was being attacked. Billy and Kat nodded to each other.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Kat called.

_Sailor Moon!_

Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a blue skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Moon!_

An eerie wind swept through Billy, wordlessly transforming him into his armor.

* * *

"Master Vile will be very pleased with this pure heart" Nadira said.

"No he won't, because your not taking it anywhere" Kat called. Nadira scoffed at Sailor Moon.

"We don't know who you are, but you're not going anywhere with any pure hearts" Billy called.

"My name is Nadira. I come from the year 3001 where you and your queen have exiled my father and me. So we're here to destroy you so the future won't exist" Nadira said, as her monster attacked Kat and Billy. The monster swiped at Kat with it's dangerous claws. Billy stepped in front of her, taking the brunt of the attack himself. Billy yelped slightly, as the claws actually pierced his armor. He was glad that he hadn't allowed him to get to Kat, since his claws were more than sharp enough to cut through his armor.

"Billy, you're bleeding" Kat cried.

"It's just a scape, the armor stopped most of the attack," Billy replied.

"Next time, he'll do more than just scrape you" Nadira taunted.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" called a male teen, who stood with three other males and one female.

"Oh no, not you" Nadira whined.

"Did you really think you could escape Time Force" Katie questioned. Nadira screamed.

"Get them" she told her monster.

"Time for Time Force" the teen in red called.

"Quantum Power" the other teen in red called. The other scouts arrived as well and were met with a large batch of Tengus.

The Time Force rangers did an adequate job of wearing the monster down and Kat took the helm.

"Moon Crisis Power!" Kat called, as she was transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

"Rainbow...Moon...Heart...Attack!" Kat called, as she unleashed her powerful attack, which moon dusted the monster. The tiger was returned to normal and back to the zoo. The Time Force rangers demorphed and Wes picked Jen up.

"Wes?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here Jen, we're going to get these gashes taken care of," Wes replied, as he kissed her forehead. The rangers and scouts were teleported to the power chamber. Wes took her to the med bay where Trini and Alpha dressed her wounds. Kat forced Billy to sit on a med table in the main chamber.

"Billy, I have to dress that wound," Kat insisted.

"It's just a scratch," he replied, as he took off his shirt, knowing she wouldn't give up.

"Thanks for coming when you did," Billy told the rangers.

"Of course, you're our future king and queen. And once we heard that Ransik had escaped to the past, we knew we had to come to reprimand him," Wes said, as he and Jen came out of the med bay.

"Ouch," Billy whined, as Kat rubbed alcohol on his wound before bandaging it.

"Why exactly is he here?" Rocky asked. Wes and Jen looked at each other and Jen began the story.

"Our kingdom in the future is filled with peace and prosperity. As you know, the earth will be frozen for nearly a thousand years. As the earth was beginning to grow with life again, it was also un-thawing new possible evils. Ransik was a man that was horribly scarred and shunned by humans. Somehow he became a mutant and began to terrorize the city in which had been formerly known as Angel Grove. People were very vulnerable during this time, for there was no order to their lives. But one man knew of the legend of the moon kingdom. He knew he needed to find the princess and her court and awaken them, because they could bring peace and security to the people of earth. But until then, he formed a group of protectors against the oncoming evil. This group would also aide him in finding the secret chamber in which was the resting place of the princess. His name was Alex Collins and he was a descendent of Wes. He was seventeen when he founded Time Force and we were fourteen when we were chosen to become the Time Force rangers. We fought Ransik hard, but he was powerful and we knew we had to find the princess. The day we finally awakened Princess Katherine was the day that we lost Alex in a battle with Ransik. We awakened Katherine and her court when we found them. We explained who we were and what had happened. The sailor scouts and knights fought Ransik army and defeated them. Princess Katherine and Prince William cast out all things evil, leaving only the shadows around the kingdom for them to dwell in. The people praised the princess and her court and were ready followers. William and Katherine created the utopia that is crystal Angel Grove.

After the battle with Ransik, Katherine showed me that my destiny was not as the pink ranger, but rather as Sailor Pluto. Protected by cold planet, time manipulation and deadly attacks are my specialty. Wes is also the knight of Pluto, but he still wields the powers of the red ranger," Jen said.

"That's why Ransik has come back. He is teaming up with Master Vile in hopes of destroying both of you, thus destroying the future," Wes finished.

"But don't worry. That's what we're here for. To make sure that any altercation to future is not made," Katie said.

"Well, we're glad to have you. You seem to know us, but we don't know you," Tommy said.

"Wes Collins, Red Time Force ranger and knight of Pluto," Wes introduced.

"Eric Meyers, Quantum ranger," Eric said.

"I'm Katie, yellow Time Force ranger," Katie said.

"I'm Lucas, blue Time Force ranger," Lucas said.

"And I'm Trip, green Time Force ranger," Trip said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Billy said.

"I'm starved and since we got rid of the weird pink haired girl for today, I say we go to Ernie's for some grub," Rocky said.

"You and that stomach," Aisha rolled her eyes. They shared a laugh, before teleporting to the youth center. They went in and met up with the former scouts, who were watching Kira and Larisa.

"Uncle Wes!" Larisa said.

"Hey squirt," Wes said, as he hoisted her onto his lap.

"You came back to the past too?" she asked.

"Yep, just to help out a little with the bad guys. You're mom and dad miss you terribly," Wes told her.

"I miss them too, but it's fun here! I met a friend. Kira, this is Wes. He's Jen's boyfriend," the little girls giggled.

Kat snuggled close to Billy and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wes said that we miss her in the future. I can only imagine how much," Kat mentioned.

"I know, I'm still trying to figure out how we parted with her in the first place. I'm going to miss her when she has to go back so I can only imagine what it was like in the future," Billy replied.

"I'll miss her too," Kat said, as she kissed him passionately.

"But just think about what it will be like when we have her and we're experiencing everything new about her," Billy said.

"I guess I never thought of it like that," Kat replied. Billy smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

"You failed Nadira," Vile said.

"Now Vile, Nadira is just getting warmed up. She will do much better next time," Ransik defended.

"She had better. The sovereign will soon awaken and we must be ready for her," Vile said.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review. I will try to have chapter 9 up by this weekend, because I am planning a Valentine episode! It should be up this weekend sometime! Bye for now!


	9. A Valentine to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon. Larisa is mine though.

AN: Here is chapter 9! Happy Valentines Day! This is a special chapter full of romance! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds

The Revised Edition

Chapter 9: A Valentine to Remember

Kat Hillard walked to youth center with a spring in her step. She was exceptionally happy on this day for two reasons. Number one, it was a Saturday. Number two, it was Valentines Day and she would be spending the entire day with her wonderful, not to mention very handsome boyfriend. Billy's father for once was not out of town, so he planned on taking Larisa to a carnival that was in Stone Canyon for the weekend. Larisa was very excited, especially since she got to bring Kira too. The day was turning out to be warm for February, even by Angel Grove standards. The high temperature predicted for the day was 70 degrees. Kat was dressed in a pair of baby pink capri pants and a white three quarter sleeved shirt.

After spending the day together, Billy and Kat were meeting the other couples for dinner before Ernie's annual Valentine's Day dance. Then it would be just she and Billy again for a few hours, before the day would end.

Kat walked into the youth center, only to see her handsome prince waiting for her. He was dressed in a pair of dark **blue jeans** and a black short sleeved **polo shirt**, which did a very good job of defining his muscles. Kat beamed and greeted him with a kiss.

"You look gorgeous, as always," Billy said.

"Thank you. You're looking very sexy yourself," Kat said, enjoying the blush she received for her comment.

"We should get going," Billy said, before kissing her again.

"Where are we going? You haven't told me yet," Kat asked.

Billy took her hand and led her out the door. They walked through the park and continued nearly to the edge. Billy brushed back some low tree branches that were in the way. He led Kat through the small wooded area until they came to a lush, grassy clearing which was actually on a cliff. Kat suddenly recognized that they were on a cliff overlooking beautiful Angel Cove.

"Billy, how do you know about this place?" Kat asked.

"This used to be a special place for Jason, Kim, Trini, Zack and I when we were kids. We used to come here and play, because no one else knew about it," Billy said, as he kissed her hand. She noticed the **picnic blanket** and **picnic basket** which awaited them.

"Oh Billy, this is wonderful," Kat said, as she sat down on the blanket.

"Don't worry, I promise I did not make the food. I asked Lita for help and she gladly made it for us since we all know that I can't cook to save my life," Billy joked.

"You're so thoughtful and sweet," Kat gushed, before kissing his cheek. Billy opened the basket and fed a chocolate covered strawberry to her. They finished the rest of their romantic picnic and then everything else was forgotten, as the two became only interested in each other. Billy pulled her into his lap and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back with equal hunger, while running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you Kat," Billy told her.

"I love you too Billy," Kat replied.

Billy broke the sensual kiss and awed at the beauty before him.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked. Kat blushed.

"I'm the lucky one," she replied.

"Billy laid back on the blanket. Kat laid with him, snuggling herself against his chest.

"You don't understand Kat. I used to be a disaster," Billy said.

"I think that was just a facade," Kat replied.

"A facade? What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Think about it sweetie. Back during the silver millennium, you were revered for your intelligence. You were a handsome genius who just happened to be prince of Mercury. You had women lining up just for a chance to see you. Intelligence was revered in the moon kingdom, but we both know that intelligent people often fall into the earth stereotype. On earth, smart people are nerds even though it's totally wrong," Kat said.

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Billy replied. Kat blushed.

"I think about you a lot…probably much more than is proper," Kat said slyly. It was Billy's turn to blush.

"Anyway, I was thinking about it and it makes sense. Take Serena for example. She's not as ditzy and cowardly as most see her. She is actually very brave and intelligent, the ditzy cover is just a mask of disguise. But she just gets bored in school and being Sailor Moon used to take a lot out of her. That's why she would always fall asleep in class. But the facade worked, because she was always the last one that anyone expected to be Sailor Moon. I think it was the same way for you. I think your real mother, queen Athena, put this facade of clumsiness and weakness on you so she could hide you until it was time," Kat said.

"You really think so?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I think so. Look at when you first became a ranger. Would anyone have ever suspected that you would be a **power ranger**?" Kat asked.

"Not in a million years. I didn't even believe it myself for a while," Billy replied.

"I remember when I was evil, I would overhear Rita and Zedd plotting. Sometimes, they would consider you a bigger threat than Tommy. They were very afraid of your intelligence. They knew whatever they used, you would just find a way to defeat it or take it apart," Kat said with a giggle.

"Every day, I remember little by little everything about the silver millennium," Billy mentioned.

"Me too, particularly the secret encounters we used to have," Kat said mischievously. Billy laughed, remembering some of the very intimate meetings the two had had. He smiled at her, knowing it was time to give her his gift. He kissed her slowly, relishing her sweet taste. He sat up and pulled a small case out of the picnic basket. Kat gasped.

"Billy, you shouldn't have," Kat said. He opened the case, revealing a silver heart locket with the names William and Katherine engraved on it.

"Do you remember this?" Billy asked. The memory flooded back to her.

* * *

"_Good night Katherine, sleep well," Queen Serenity told her daughter. _

"_Good night mother," Katherine said, as she slipped into her room. She waited a few minutes until she heard her mother's door close. She shed the robe she was wearing, revealing that she was still dressed in her palace gown. She slipped out onto the balcony, looking around for the object of her affection. She soon saw someone climbing up to her balcony with a rope and she smiled. _

"_There you are," Katherine said, as her beloved pulled himself up. _

"_Sorry for my tardiness my love. I think my mother is beginning to suspect something," Wil said. Kat dove into his waiting arms and hugged him tightly. Wil captured her lips in a passionate kiss, before hoisting her into his arms and climbing back down the rope with her in his arms. The two slipped off to their secret place. They arrived at their secret place, which was a small lake surrounded by lush vegetation. Before Beryl, the moon had been a lot like earth. William and Katherine sat by the lake, locked in a very heated kiss. Katherine broke the kiss and snuggled into his arms. Wil wrapped his cape around her to keep her warm. _

"_I love you so much Wil," Katherine said. _

"_I love you too my angel," Wil replied. _

"_I have a gift for you princess," Wil said. _

"_Oh Wil, you don't have to get me anything. You're all I want," she replied with a kiss. _

"_I know, but this is something to remind you of our love," Wil said, as he revealed the locket to her. She gasped and opened it. A lovely tune began to play. _

"_Oh Wil, it is so beautiful," Kat said, as she brushed her hair away for him to put it on. _

"_Not as beautiful as you my princess," Wil replied. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily. He responded with equal hunger and the two lovers continued to kiss for a long while. _

* * *

"I remember," Kat said, as she opened it. The same moonlight tune began to play. But this time inside the locket were their pictures. 

"Oh Billy, it's wonderful. However did you find this? I thought it was lost," Kat asked.

"Artemis was able to save it. He gave it to me last week and we both thought today would be the perfect day to give it to you," Billy replied. Kat smiled and kissed him passionately. Billy put the necklace on and they began to pack up their picnic. They both needed to go home and get ready for dinner and the dance since it was nearing evening.

* * *

"DADDY!" Nadira cried. 

"What's wrong my little buttercup?" Ransik asked. Vile growled wondering if these two were such a good idea.

"I hate Sailor Moon! Her prince gave her a present and I didn't get anything!" Nadira cried.

"Oh my dear daughter. Once we defeat these wretched scouts, you will have anything your heart desires. But for now, why don't you wreck their Valentine's Day by stealing Sailor Moon's pure heart!" Ransik suggested.

"Trakeena tried that already and failed." Vile mentioned.

"Well, that was stupid Trakeena. Wouldn't you like to have a heart as sugary pure as Katherine's?" Ransik asked.

"Of course, just don't mess it up!" Vile screamed.

* * *

Billy and Kat arrived at her house, but Ransik and Nadira suddenly appeared with a weird heart-shaped monster. 

"Why today?" Kat whined. Billy gave her a half smile, before willing his transformation.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Kat summoned. Billy drew his lance and charged at the heart monster. The monster kicked him away and went for Kat. Before Billy could go help her, Ransik grabbed his cape and hurled him into a tree.

"You won't be helping your princess this time," Ransik said. Billy snarled.

"Hydro Infusion!" Billy summoned, as he launched the torrent at Ransik. The mutant launched his own attack, which met Billy's, and cancelled it. Ransik caught Billy off guard and used his powers to create restraints, which trapped Billy to the tree. Ransik laughed maniacally, as he grabbed Kat's arms and held them. Kat struggled, but couldn't break free.

"NO! Let her go!" Billy cried, struggling fruitlessly to get free. The heart shaped monster hit her with it's extracting beam. Her pure heart manifested itself and Ransik captured the pure object in his hand.

"NO!" Billy screamed, as he pulled at the restraints with all his might. Ransik laughed, but suddenly, a blast pierced his hand, knocking the pure heart away from him. A woman flipped into the air and caught the object.

"YOU!" Ransik said.

"That's right Ransik. Did you really think we'd let you come to past and destroy our princess?" The Red Time Force ranger said, as he used his blaster to free Billy from the restraints.

"Thanks Wes," Billy said, as he lifted Kat's lifeless form. Jen placed her pure heart over her body and it returned. Kat woke up and Billy helped her stand. The heart monster knocked Wes away and bounded for them again.

"Finish them Valentine monster!" Nadira ordered, as she and her father disappeared.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Jen called, as she weakened the monster. Kat rose the purity chalice to the sky and called out.

"Moon Crisis Power!" she called.

"Rainbow…Moon…Heart…Attack!" Kat called, as she destroyed the monster. Billy caught her, before she could fall due to the exhaustion caused by the crisis power. Kat felt better soon and went inside to take a hot shower before getting ready for the evening.

* * *

Billy was in awe as Kat descended down the stairs in a baby pink, dress, which was a little above her knees with thick straps and a straight low cut collar. 

"Kat, you look amazing," Billy said, as he continued to stare at her. Kat blushed and noticed how handsome he looked in his black dress slacks and black buttoned down shirt.

"Thank you. You look amazing yourself," she replied. He held his arm out for her and she took it, looping her hand on his elbow. Kat and Billy met their friends at the restaurant. They had reserved a large room so they all could fit. Tommy was with Kim, Rocky was with Aisha, Jason was with Trini, Adam was with Tanya, Wes was with Jen, and Darien was with Serena. Amara, Michelle, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei were also there. Dinner proceeded as normal and soon the group was heading to Ernie's for the dance. The dance was great and everyone was having fun. Soon, it was time for the final dance.

Billy took Kat's hand and led her to the dance floor. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck, while he rested his hand on her waist. They began dancing to the romantic song, while gazing into each other's eyes.

The evening ended and Billy took Kat home. They shared a final, passionate kiss on her doorstep before she went inside.

AN: Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	10. The Sign of Saturn

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon

AN: Here is chapter 10! Enjoy and please review!

**To answer a few questions I received in reviews:**

**Harry: The first song in the last chapter was A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson and the second one was Breathe by Faith Hill. Excellent love songs. Two of my favs.**

**Slshadowfox: You asked if there would be any romantic interests for the former scouts. Most definitely, but probably not till the second or third arc in this story. After this one is over, I will be rewriting the second and third stories in this trilogy and possibly even writing a fourth. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Jffan: Thanks for your suggestion about scene separation. Usually when I type this in word perfect, I separate my scenes with astericks, but for some reason, they are lost when uploaded to I didn't realize it in the first few chapters until I was looking over them. Now, before uploading I use that line break provided in the chapter editor on the site. Eventually, I will go back and first those first few chapters, because I really don't like my paragraphs running together. Thanks for keeping me on my toes and I'm glad you are enjoying the TF insertion. Thanks for your reviews and suggestions. **

Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds

The Revised Edition

Chapter 10: The Sign of Saturn

"Nadira! Get in here!" Vile called. Nadira scampered into Vile's throne room, awaiting his orders.

"I have a very important mission for you and you had best not fail this time," he ordered. She only nodded.

"In a few minutes, Kira and Larisa will be going outside for recess. Your mission is capture the brats and bring them to me," Vile ordered.

"Yes master Vile," Nadira obeyed, as she teleported to earth.

"If she fails Ransik, the consequences for you both will not be good," Vile said. Ransik seethed silently. He was not one to be pushed around.

* * *

Larisa trotted happily outside to recess. She quickly spotted Kira sitting alone and went to play with her.

"Hi Kira!" Larisa said cheerfully.

"Oh hi Larisa," the unusually pale girl replied.

"Are you okay? You look like you don't feel well. Maybe we should go see the nurse," Larisa suggested.

"No…it's all right. I'll be fine," Kira replied. Truthfully, her attacks were coming with a vengeance lately and she hadn't been able to hide them all the time. She was glad she had her cousin Kim around to look after her. She envied Larisa a lot, but was happy to have her as a friend. Just a few days ago, she had found out that her cousin Kimberly was in fact Sailor Venus. She had also discovered that Larisa was Sailor Mini Moon and Kat and Billy were really her future parents. Kat and Billy were always so loving to her and it was apparent that nothing would ever tear them apart, unlike her own parents.

"Larisa, what are your parents like in the future?" Kira asked.

"They're great! Even though there always busy cause they're king and queen, they spend as much time with me as possible. Daddy reads or tells me stories every night. Then he and mama tuck me in together. We go on family outings together too. I miss them, but I really like it here too!" Larisa said. Kira smiled at her bubbliness. Suddenly, many children began screaming. The two little girls looked up to see a pink haired woman making her way to them.

"Oh no! it's that mean lady! Come on Kira, we have to run!" Larisa said. But Kira was weak and Larisa's little legs couldn't run that fast, so Nadira easily caught up with them. Rito and Goldar appeared and snatched the girls up and all of them disappeared.

* * *

Kat and the others were just getting out of class when Kat's communicator beeped. They found a secluded corner and Kat spoke into the device.

"This is Kat," she answered.

"Kat, you and the others must teleport to the power chamber immediately," Luna said frantically.

"What's wrong Luna?" Kat asked.

"We will inform you once you are here," Luna replied. Kat and the others dashed outside and behind the school, before initiating their teleportation.

* * *

When they arrived, they found that the outers and the Time Force rangers were already there.

"What's going on Luna?" Kat asked.

"Nadira has kidnaped Larisa and Kira while they were in school," Luna showed them on the viewing screen.

"Oh no," Kat cried. Billy went to the console and began typing furiously in hopes of teleporting himself up there to get them. His jaw clenched and he shook his head in frustration.

"They have an unpenetrable barrier around the palace," Billy reported. He turned away from the console and clasped Kat's hands in his own.

"There has to be a way for us to get through that barrier," Billy said, turning to Zordon. Before Zordon could speak, the alarm went off.

"It is Ransik. He is attacking in the park and using a weapon to steal pure hearts," Zordon said.

"Let's go. Alpha, keep working on a way to break through that barrier," Billy ordered. The scouts, knights and rangers transformed and teleported to the battle scene.

* * *

Nadira curiously watched the little girl known as Larisa. She was curled up in the corner of the cell and her eyes were a little puffy from crying. The child was only five and hadn't done anything wrong.

'Why do father and master Vile wish to harm something so innocent. She hasn't done anything wrong,' Nadira found herself wondering. She stepped inside the cell and Larisa cowered away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you Larisa," Nadira said. The little girl looked at her skeptically.

"You're not?" she sniffed.

"No, come here," Nadira said. Larisa did so cautiously and was surprised when Nadira hugged her.

"Are you going to take me back to mama-Kat and daddy-Billy?" Larisa asked innocently. Nadira winced, but then smiled.

"I'm going to try, okay?" she asked.

"Okay!" Larisa said.

"Nadira!" Vile called.

"Oh no, stay here okay?" Nadira said, as she left for the throne room.

"Yes master Vile," Nadira reported.

"I have a very special surprise for the scouts and you are going to carry it out," Vile said.

"What must I do?" she asked.

"Go and take that moon brat down to earth so her future parents can see her one last time. Then, before their eyes, kill her," Vile ordered. Nadira had to stop herself from audibly gasping. She couldn't kill that child, but she quickly covered up her shock.

"And what becomes of the other brat?" Nadira asked.

"She is resting comfortably and will remain here, as the sovereign is getting very close to waking up," Vile reported. Nadira nodded and left to get Larisa.

* * *

Ransik laughed manically, as he hit both Adam and Tanya with pure heart gun and extracted the precious objects. Rocky and Aisha dodged the blast meant for them and Ransik continued to fire wildly. Suddenly, Nadira appeared with Larisa in one arm and a dagger in the other.

"Larisa!" Kat cried.

"Ah…I see the main attraction is here. Today, we shall be executing this brat as a lesson to you scouts. No one gets in the way of what we want!" Ransik said.

"No please, don't kill her!" Billy pleaded.

"We'll do anything, just don't hurt her," Kat begged. Ransik laughed evilly.

"Pitiful human trash, stop your groveling. Kill her Nadira!" Ransik ordered. Tears slid down Nadira's cheeks, as she saw how much pain killing this little girl would cause.

"I was ordered by Master Vile to kill her, but I cannot," Nadira said, as she dropped the dagger and put Larisa down. The little girl scampered to her future parents and was scooped up by Billy.

"Nadira! WHY!" Ransik demanded.

"I couldn't kill her daddy! She hasn't done anything wrong! Why do we hate all humans!" Nadira cried. Ransik stared at his daughter, unable to answer. Suddenly, Vile appeared out of nowhere and blasted Nadira, leaving a wound in her chest.

"Nooo!" Ransik yelled, as his daughter fell into his arms.

"No one betrays me and lives. As for you Ransik, I'll let Time Force deal with you! Watch your back Sailor Moon!" Vile threatened, before disappearing. Tears fell from Ransik's eyes, as he cradled his little girl. Billy slowly approached him, despite Jen's pleas for him to stay away. Billy's hand glowed with a golden light and he placed it over Nadira.

Ransik was speechless, as he watched his enemy heal his daughter.

"Why...why did you help her?" Ransik asked.

"Because I can see that you really love her and you're shedding tears for her. If you were really evil, you wouldn't be capable of such actions," Billy spoke. Ransik swallowed hard.

"Thank you," Ransik said, as his daughter began to wake. He helped her up and told her of what had transpired.

"I'm ready to pay for my crimes," Ransik said, as he held out his wrists, ready to be cuffed. Lucas held the cuffs, but waited for Billy's orders.

"You will serve only a minimal sentence, because of your turn to the side of good. Upon your release, there will be a place for you in our kingdom. I'm sure my decision will stand in the future," Billy said.

"And what about Nadira?" Ransik asked the boy who would become the man he used to consider his worst enemy. Billy exchanged glances with Kat, and she smiled warmly, conveying her approval.

"Nadira saved our future daughter's life knowing that it could very we be at the cost of her own. She will not be punished, but rather rewarded. She will be allowed to visit you at anytime. But I think I will leave it up to my future self to decide what kind of occupation she will be given," Billy stated.

"Thank you," Ransik said gratefully.

"Ms. Nadira, will I see you when I come **back to the future**?" Larisa asked.

"I'm sure you will," Nadira replied, as the little girl hugged her. Nadira was shocked at first, but slowly hugged back. Katie, Trip, and Lucas boarded the time ship with Ransik and Nadira in tow. Eric also joined them, as they would be returning him to the year 2001, while the rest would be returning to 3008. Jen and Wes remained for now and the group returned to the power chamber. That is when Amara spoke.

"Princess, I think you and the prince were hasty in being so soft on those two," Amara said.

"We understand your concern Amara. But I don't believe either of them were ever really evil. They were shunned by humans and this caused great anger and hate. I believe a little compassion will go a long way, as I am a prime example. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of when I was under Rita's spell and the others would have had every right to want nothing to do with me, but they forgave me out of the goodness of their hearts," Kat spoke passionately, as Billy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The same goes for me," Tommy added, referring to his own time as Rita's evil green ranger. Kim smiled and kissed him. Amara nodded and accepted their line of reasoning.

"We still need to figure out how to save Kira," Kim said, deeply worried about her cousin. The others nodded and began trying to formulate a plan. Kat picked Larisa up and set her on the console, so Billy could run the medical scanner over her to make sure she was okay.

"Is she all right?" Kat asked.

"Yes, except I'm concerned about this small cut on her arm. I'm going to have to give you a tetanus shot peanut," Billy told her. Larisa pouted.

"I hate shots," she whined.

"We know sweetie, but this is for your own good. I'll hold your hand, okay?" Kat said. Larisa nodded.

"Whenever I have to get a shot in the future, daddy always let's me have cookies and **ice cream**," Larisa said. Kat eyed Billy mischievously.

"Oh does he?" Kat asked.

"Hey, that's the future me," Billy argued. Larisa gave him a cute puppy pout that he was certain she learned from Kat.

"Can I have ice cream after this daddy-Billy?" Larisa asked sweetly. There was no way in the world he could say no to that.

"Sure peanut," he said. Kat giggled.

"You're such a softy," Kat teased.

"Hey, she learned that look from you," Billy replied. Larisa's shot was soon over.

"Mama-Kat, how come no one saved Kira?" Larisa asked innocently. Kat and Billy exchanged glances.

"Well sweetie, the bad guys are keeping her away from us, but I promise that we're doing everything we can to get her back," Kat told her.

"Was Kira having one her attacks?" Billy asked.

"Uh huh, she was having them really bad. And I even saw a sign flash on her forehead," Larisa said.

"A sign? What kind of sign baby?" Kat asked.

"Well, kind of like the sign that is sometimes on my forehead. Only instead of a moon, it was a funny looking h with a cross through it," Larisa explained.

"The sign of Saturn," Michelle said.

"That's why Vile wants her! She's the sovereign of silence and Sailor Saturn. We have to find her and destroy her!" Amara ranted.

"Aunt Amara, why would you want to destroy my best friend Kira!" Larisa said, starting to get upset. Billy and Kat both gave Amara stern looks.

"Aunt Amara doesn't want to hurt Kira, she wants to hurt the bad people that did this to her," Kat explained. Larisa calmed down and Billy picked her up. Amara made sure Larisa was out of ear shot before speaking again.

"Princess, I know Kira is important to us, but if she is the sovereign, then we have no choice but to destroy her," Amara insisted.

"No, you can't! She's my cousin and she hasn't done anything wrong!" Kim insisted.

"Kimberly's right and I vow to do everything in my power to save her," Katherine assured Kimberly.

"Thanks Kat," she replied.

"But princess…" Amara began, but was cut off.

"I have made my decision. I will not lose anyone in this battle. I will find a way to free her and I will do everything I can to save her and the earth. Is that clear?" Kat said, in a tone that bore no argument. Amara sighed and relented. The scouts knew there was nothing they could do to save Kira right at that moment, so they left for the youth center to cool off and bide their time.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 11 should be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	11. The Sovereign Awakens

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Here is chapter 11! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds

The Revised Edition

Chapter 11: The Sovereign Awakens

The gang sat in Ms. Appleby's home room. The bell was due to ring in a few minutes and Ms. Appleby made an announcement. Class, I have an announcement. It seems that one of our students has aced the Angel Grove University early entrance exam. This student will begin two classes part-time in addition to classes here next semester. It seems that another student from Reefside High came in second place in the state with a 96 percent. Angel Grove University has invited both of our classes to come and tour the University tomorrow. Everyone, let's congratulate Billy Cranston. Billy received pats on the back from his friends and a hug from his girlfriend. Also, congratulations to Ami Cranston who scored a 94 percent. Ami, both you Billy will receive the early entrance opportunity," Ms Appleby said. The bell rang and class was dismissed.

"I'm so proud of you Billy. You too Ami," Kat gushed, as the group sat at their usual table and ordered their smoothies.

* * *

Master Vile needed a new heart snatcher. Rita was begging him to let her take the position as the fourth witch. But Vile knew she would probably rely on some of Finster's dolt brain monsters and fail miserably. Then, yesterday he spotted the perfect girl to put under his control. She was a studious girl from Reefside High who would be coming in contact with the scouts the following day. That evening, he abducted Elsa Randall and placed her under a spell. The next day, she would do his bidding for him.

* * *

The next day the students gathered in the courtyard after the tour. A dark-haired girl approached their group and spoke to Billy.

"So you're Billy Cranston. All I've heard all day is your name and how you aced the entrance exam," the girl said cooly.

"You must be Elsa Randall, the girl who scored a 96," Billy replied.

"Not many people can ace a test that hard. In fact, I think you're the first one to do it," she sneered.

"Are you suggesting I cheated?" Billy asked.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Billy most certainly did not cheat," Kat said sternly.

"I don't remember asking the arm candy," Elsa retorted. Kat bristled and her Australian temper threatened began to flair. But Billy squeezed her hand and gave Elsa a cool gaze.

"Katherine's right, my brother did not cheat. It seems to me that you can't stand losing the top spot," Ami replied. Elsa glared at her.

"Whatever, see ya round, " Elsa smirked, before she went back inside the school. Elsa snuck downstairs into a secret room, from which her plan would be implemented. She pulled some levers and pushed some buttons on a strange machine.

"Now that my heart extracting machine has been activated nothing will stop Master Vile from reaching his goal," Elsa said.

Suddenly, screams erupted loudly from inside the school. Billy, Kat, and the others rushed inside. Pure hearts floated everywhere. Somehow, someone had implemented extractors into everything from the computers, to the desks, to the chalk boards.

"Mercury Star Power!" Tanya called. Blue stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

_Sailor Mercury_

_Sailor Mercury_

Water surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a dark blue skirt, a light blue bow on her chest and back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A sapphire jewel tiara appeared across her forehead and knee length blue boots appeared on her feet.

"Mars Star Power!" Trini called. Red stardust surrounded her hand, as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

_Sailor Mars...Sailor Mars_

Fire surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest and back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared on her forehead and red high heels appeared on her feet.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Aisha called. Green stardust surrounded her hand, as he transformation wand appeared in her hand.

Lightning bolts surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit with a green skirt, a pink bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. An emerald jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and green boots appeared on her feet.

"Venus Star Power!" Kim called. Orange stardust surrounded her hand as her transformation wand appeared in her hand.

_Sailor Venus_

_Sailor Venus_

Orange stars surrounded her as her clothes melted away. They were replaced by her sailor outfit, with an orange skirt, a blue bow on her chest and the back of her skirt, and elbow length white gloves. An orange diamond jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and orange ballet-style shoes appeared on her feet.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Kat called.

_Sailor Moon!_

Red ribbons surrounded her as her clothes melted away. The ribbons wrapped around her body to form her sailor outfit with a blue skirt, a red bow on her chest and the back of her skirt and elbow length white gloves. A ruby jeweled tiara appeared across her forehead and knee high red boots appeared on her feet.

_Sailor Moon!_

With a strong gust o wind, the knights were transformed into their armor. The scouts found their way to the secret room, only to find Elsa there waiting for them.

"Elsa," Kat said.

"That's right. All the pure hearts now belong to Master Vile," she said, as she strapped a device to her arm.

"Death buster!" she called, as she fired a blast at Sailor Moon. Kat dodged it, but the explosion threw her to the ground. Billy helped her up and then launched his own attack.

"Hydro Infusion!" Billy called. Elsa cried out, as he was thrown into the wall by the attack. Elsa snarled and fired her death buster at Billy and Kat again. Billy knew they didn't have time to dodge, so he had to think fast.

"Lunar Shield!" he called. A silver shield wrapped itself around Billy and Kat. The death buster attack was completely cancelled out. Tommy and Kim took the helm next.

"Double Crescent Beam shower?" Kim asked.

"You're on," Tommy replied.

"Crescent Beam Smash!" Kim called.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Tommy called. The two similar attacks combined into one stream and hit Elsa head on.

"Sailor Moon, destroy her death buster!" Trini called. Kat held the purity chalice and activated her power up.

"Moon Crisis Power!" she called, as she was transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Attack!" Kat called, as he rainbow power destroyed the death buster weapon. Meanwhile, Billy was busy ripping out the wiring on Elsa's heart snatching machine. The machine convulsed and pure hearts spilled out, returning to their owners.

"No! How dare you destroy my beautiful creation!" Elsa screamed.

"Science should be used to better mankind, not destroy it," Billy replied. Another small crescent shaped wand appeared in Kat's hand. It glowed brightly, as a silver glow passed over Elsa.

"Moon Healing Activation!" Kat called. With her powers, Kat released Elsa from Vile's spell.

"Where am I?" the confused girl asked.

"It's all right now, you're safe," Kat said.

"Sailor Moon?" she asked in amazement. The scouts helped her outside and to the bus with the rest of her class. They found a secluded area and detransformed before rejoining their class and returning to the high school.

* * *

"Master Vile, Elsa has failed and has been released from your spell," Divatox reported.

"Damn those brats! You're my last witch Divatox, see that you do not fail me!" Vile ordered.

"Don't worry, those wretched wanna be beauty queens haven't seen anything yet," Divatox said.

"Master Vile, the sovereign is very close to waking up," Scorpina reported.

"Excellent, keep a close eye on her Scorpina," Vile said, as he left the room.

"Listen you little suck up, don't get in my way!" Divatox snarled.

"We'll see which one of us defeats those scouts first and I think it will be me," Scorpina argued.

"It will be me, because I'm on the way to earth with the perfect monster," Divatox snubbed.

"And while you're wasting your time getting beat by those scouts, I will steal the purest heart of all," Scorpina said darkly.

* * *

Billy and Kat picked Larisa up from school and were heading back to Ernie's when Divatox appeared. The two went into fighting stance in front of Larisa.

"Vile didn't take long to replace Elsa," Billy mentioned.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Kat called.

"Mini Prism Power!" Larisa called, as she and her future mother were transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. Billy was wordlessly transformed into his armor. Two groups of Piranhitrons appeared on each side of her. One group was armed with extracting weapons, while the other was not.

"Ready your extracting weapons and go get me every pure heart in this city. As for the rest of you, keep the moon brats busy!" Divatox ordered.

"Zordon, this is Billy. Divatox is sending Piranhitrons into the city to steal pure hearts. Kat and I have to stay here to deal with the ones here in the park," Billy reported.

"I will a few of others to help you and the rest will head off the Piranhitrons in the city," Zordon replied.

"Thanks Zordon, Billy out," Billy replied.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Kat called, as she took out several with her tiara. Billy took the lead, as they fought their way through the hoard of Piranhitrons and closer to Divatox. In other parts of the city, the inner and outer scouts also fought the mechanical fish creatures. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sounded and the earth began to shake beneath them.

"What's happening?" Kat wondered.

"Daddy-Billy! Mama-Kat!" Larisa called. Both nearly choked, as they saw their future little girl being held by several putties. Scorpina appeared next to them, causing them to gasp.

"Say goodbye to your little one!" Scorpina cackled, as she extracted the little girl's pure heart.

"Nooooo!" Billy and Kat screamed.

"Now we'll see who wins Master Vile's approval," Scorpina said to Divatox before disappearing. Billy and Kat rushed to their lifeless future daughter and cradled her.

All the scouts and most of the people in Angel Grove were now standing still, their eyes transfixed upon the sky. Zedd's massive moon palace was descending from the sky, finally planting itself in the center of the city.

"See ya later losers!" Divatox said, as she and her minions disappeared. Tears fell down Kat's cheeks, as she stroked her future daughter's hair.

"I can keep her alive until we get her pure heart back, but we need to retreat to the power chamber," Billy choked back his own tears. Kat nodded and they teleported away, meeting up with the teleportation streams of their friends and teammates.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, what happened to Larisa?" Trini asked. Kat sniffed.

"Scorpina ambushed us and stole her pure heart," Kat said. Billy sat down and his hands began to glow with golden light.

"I can keep her alive with my healing power until we get her pure heart back," Billy said, as he cradled his future daughter.

"We need to get to Vile's palace. They will use Larisa's pure heart to wake the sovereign," Amara said. Kat nodded and kissed Larisa's forehead.

"I wish I could be out there with you," Billy said.

"I know," Kat said, as she kissed him passionately.

"Be careful out there," he said.

"I will," she replied, before she and the other scouts and knights teleported out.

* * *

The scouts arrived at the entrance to the palace, only to find it surrounded by a thick crimson shield.

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" Aisha called.

"Mars...Celestial Fire...Surround!" Trini called. But their attacks did not even put a dent in the outside.

"How are we going to get in?" Tanya wondered. Suddenly, a large red arm extended out of the window and grabbed Kat around the waste and hauled her inside the palace. She screamed and the others called after her. The scouts and knights tried their attacks on the barrier, but could not find a way through.

"We have to figure out how to get in there and help Kat!" Aisha said.

"Yeah, and that's not going to be easy without Billy's help," Jason said.

"You guys keep trying to get through. Trini and I can go back to the power chamber and see if Billy has any ideas," Adam said.

"If we have to build a device, Billy can instruct us on how to do it," Trini mentioned. Adam nodded and the two teleported away.

* * *

Master Vile, here is little Larisa's pure heart," Scorpina said.

"Excellent work Scorpina," Vile said, as he gave it to the sovereign. Kira's eyes grew red and the little girl grew to the age of 18.

"Sovereign, you have finally awakened," Vile said.

"Yes and now all that I need to get is the purity chalice. Then this world will be mine," the sovereign said.

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


	12. The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.

AN: Here is chapter 12! Enjoy and please review!

Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds

The Revised Edition

Chapter 12: The Power of Love

Adam and Trini teleported into the power chamber.

"What's going on?" Billy asked in alarm. He had a gut feeling that Kat was in serious danger.

"We were in front of Zedd's palace discussing how to get in when this large red arm came out of the palace," Adam began.

"It grabbed Kat and pulled her inside. None of our powers have been able to penetrate the shield around it. We need your help," Trini said. Billy nodded and cradled Larisa, while the three of them approached the console.

"Alpha, run a diagnostic scan on the shield around the palace," Billy ordered. Alpha did so and the scans came up.

"The shield is made of pure evil. The sovereign must be awake, which is why she captured Kat. She'll be after the purity chalice. I'm going to have to try and hack through it," Billy said. He touched Trini's hand and it glowed with golden light. He put Larisa in her arms.

"Hold her hand and feed this energy to her. It'll be enough until I can take over again," Billy instructed. Trini nodded. Billy began typing furiously. After nearly twenty minutes, Billy was able to hack through the shield and opened a small window.

"I'm teleporting you all in. But I won't be able to get you out...that'll be up to you," Billy said. Adam clasped his shoulder.

"We'll find her and defeat the sovereign," Adam said.

"And we'll get Larisa's pure heart back," Trini replied, as they were teleported out.

* * *

Kat groaned in pain, as she opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw she was in a dark room. 

"Hello Sailor Moon," Vile said. Kat quickly stood up in a defensive stance.

"Kira, I know you're still in there. You have to fight!" Kat pleaded. Vile grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her to her feet.

"Give us the purity chalice!" he demanded.

"Never!" Kat screamed, as she managed to kick him away.

"Super Moon Crisis Power!" Kat called, as she became Super Sailor Moon. Kat faced off with Vile, while Kira began the inner struggle between herself and Mistress 9.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Attack!" Kat called, as she used the attack to blow Vile back. She ran to Kira, who was holding her head in pain.

"You have to fight Kira! You can do this, I know you can!" Kat coached.

"I…can't…" Kira struggled.

"Yes you can. Think of Larisa, only you can save her by returning her pure heart," Kat said. Kira slowly shrank back to her eleven-year-old form and the essence of the mistress was extracted. Kat wasted no time in destroying it.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Attack!" Kat called. The attack destroyed what was left of Mistress 9 and this time forever. The other scouts arrived just in time to see the spectacle. The sign of Saturn flashed on Kira's forehead and she became garbed in the uniform of Sailor Saturn.

"Sailor Saturn!" Amara cried. Suddenly, Vile's evil laugh turned their attention away from Kira.

"You may have destroyed Mistress 9, but you will not defeat me. I finally have the powers of Pharoh 90 thanks to that brat. Now I will be all powerful and destroy all of you!" Vile said. The scouts watched in horror as Vile grew into an even more hideous and dangerous monster. The sheer magnitude of power blew the scouts and knights back.

"I must go and defeat him. I am the Sailor Scout of destruction and I will bring destruction to Vile and myself," Kira said.

"No!" Kat and Kim cried.

"She must," Amara argued.

"No, I will not lose anyone in this fight! Kira, you must go to Larisa and return her pure heart. Send my prince and together we shall take care of Master Vile," Kat said.

"You can't, you'll die!" Michelle protested.

"I have made my decision," Kat said, as she teleported Kira to the power chamber.

* * *

Kira arrived with Larisa's pure heart in hand. 

"Kira!" Billy said.

"Sailor Moon freed me of mistress 9. Here is Larisa's pure heart," she said, as the crystal returned to the little girl's chest. She whimpered and finally opened her green eyes that matched Billy's.

"Daddy-Billy?" she asked.

"You okay now peanut," he said, as he set her down in a chair.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to help your mom fight the bad guys. You stay here with Kira," Billy said, as he was transformed into his armor. Larisa nodded, too tired to protest.

* * *

"You think you can defeat me Sailor Moon, you must be joking!" Vile laughed. 

"I can and I will," Kat said, as she closed her eyes. The silver crystal manifested itself from her chest and she was transformed into a flowing white dress.

"Princess Katherine!" Aisha called.

"You can't use the silver crystal, it could kill you!" Kimberly protested. But their cries fell on deaf ears. Kat's beam of power met Vile's and both struggled for control.

Billy arrived suddenly, only to see that Kat was using the silver crystal. He closed his eyes and let the power of his own golden energy transform him. His normal black armor was replaced with even more brilliant black and gold armor and a long flowing cape. The prince ran into the fray of battle despite the strong powers being emitted.

"Prince William," Rocky uttered.

Kat struggled against Vile's strong beam of power. She could feel herself being forced back. She fell to her knees, but refused to give up. Just when she felt that she was going to be blown back by the extreme flails of energy, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly. Billy gave her a smile, before concentrating on feeding his energy into the silver crystal.

"Come on guys, let's give our powers to Kat!" Tommy ordered. Tommy and Kimberly joined hands.

"Venus Star Power!" they called, as their orange and white beam of power was fed to Kat's beam.

"Mars Star Power!" Jason and Trini called, as their beam joined the fight.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Rocky and Aisha called, as they too joined.

"Mercury Star Power!" Adam and Tanya called.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Amara called.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michelle called. Wes demorphed from his red ranger form and transformed into a deep jade green and black armor. Wes joined hands with Jen.

"Pluto Planet Power!" they called, as they too fed their beam to the cause. With the arrival of each beam of power from their friends, they were soon pushing Vile back.

With renewed energy, Kat pushed harder. The zeo crystal manifested itself from the purity chalice and began to suck the evil around them. Vile began to scream in agony, as he felt his very existence be torn away from him.

Kat pushed the silver crystal to the limit. With the combined powers of the zeo crystal and the silver crystal, Vile and Pharoh 90 were destroyed forever. But the immense drain of power of the silver crystal caused it to crumble. Kat's sapphire eyes dimmed and she fell back into her prince's arms, lifeless.

"Kat, wake up. Katherine, wake up!" Billy said, as panic entered his voice. He cradled her in his arms and tears began to fall down his cheeks when she didn't respond.

"She's gone," Amara said.

"She's not gone! She can't be gone! I need you Kat, you can't die," Billy cried. Each scout and knight was crying by now.

"Young prince, there is still hope for your princess," a voice said. Billy looked up, only to see a beautiful woman who looked like Scorpina, only

completely human.

"Who are you?" Billy asked.

"I was the one you formerly knew as Scorpina, but the power of the zeo crystal and the silver crystal have returned me to the person I used to be. The person I was before Master Vile turned me evil. Now that he is gone, I am finally free. My name is Sabrina and I owe my freedom to the moon princess, so it is my turn to bestow a gift to her," As she said that, a pure white lily appeared in her hand. She touched the pure flower to Billy's lips.

"Feed this sweet nectar to your princess and it will restore her to life," Sabrina explained. Billy kissed Katherine's lips passionately, feeding the nectar to her. The essence of the flower restored her scorched compact to new and restored the power of the silver crystal within her. Her sapphire eyes slowly opened and focused on her prince.

"Did we win?" Kat asked. Billy chuckled.

"Yea, we won," Billy replied, as he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Come on, let's get back to the power chamber so we can make sure that you're fully healed," Billy said, as he lifted her into his arms. Suddenly, it felt like the palace was lifting into the air. The scouts and knight teleported out, as Zedd's palace returned to the moon.

Billy finished scanning Katherine and she seemed to be fine.

"Is mama-Kat okay?" Larisa asked.

"Yep, she's fully healed," Billy said, as he picked her up.

"Did we beat the bad guys?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, and they won't ever bother your friend Kira again either," Kat said.

"I'm gonna go see if she wants to play!" Larisa said. Billy put her down and wrapped his arms around Kat, who was still sitting on the medical table. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck, as he kissed her hungrily.

"I was so scared when I thought I had lost you," Billy told her.

"But you didn't and you never will," she replied.

"Hey, we're going to the youth center to cool off. We'd like you guys to come unless you'd rather play kissie face some more," Rocky teased.

"We'll be along in a minute," Billy replied. Rocky rolled his eyes and left with the others. Kat and Billy spent a few more minutes in each other's arms, before they joined their friends. The harsh battle had made everyone quite hungry.

* * *

_One week later..._

"We're going to miss you so much," Kat said, as she hugged Larisa. It was had been a week since she and the others had defeated Master Vile and it was time for Larisa to return to the future. Billy hugged her tightly as well.

"I'm gonna miss everyone too," Larisa said, as she hugged her best friend Kira. The others also hugged the little girl they had all grown very fond of.

"Good bye everybody! I'll come back and visit soon!" Larisa waved, as she the time hole opened. Wes and Jen were waiting for her and escorted her through the time warp and back to the future.

"I'm going to miss her," Kat said.

"Me too, but I can only imagine how much we're missing her in the future," Billy replied.

"I never thought of it like that. I'm surprised our future selves even let her go," Kat said. Billy smiled and kissed her lips sweetly.

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done, then let's go cool off at the youth center," Rocky said.

"You guys go ahead, we'll be there in a bit," Kat replied, as she captured his lips again.

"Don't you two ever quit?" Rocky wondered, as he and the others left for the youth center.

Billy left her lips and trailed kisses down her neck. Kat giggled, as it began to tickle.

"Can you believe that we actually won? I wasn't sure if we had a chance there for a while," Kat said.

"You were incredible out there. I almost lost you," Billy said.

"But you didn't, I'm fine. And I couldn't have done without everyone's help, especially yours," Kat replied. Billy kissed her again, before taking her hand and heading to the youth center.

Once again, the earth was safe from the forces of evil. But each of the scouts knew that they still had the ultimate battle ahead of them. They would have to continue to adjust to their new lives and adapt to where their destinies were taking them. But they would do it together and together they would prevail over all evil.

AN: Hope you liked it! This is the end of the revised version on Entwined Destinies. But it's not over there, not by a long shot. I am now starting the revised edition of the second story and the first chapter should be out soon. Now that this one is finished, I will be removing the original version from but it will still be available at my group. Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now!


End file.
